Beautiful Disaster
by EmiJ-x
Summary: Isabella Swan never expected her life to be anything but plain and simple. Once she finished high school, she'd be out of Forks quicker than you can click your fingers. However, she wasn't expecting for the old laws to work their mysterious ways against her, especially considering her father was the mayor, will Bella go through with it or will she face the penalty? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Beautiful Disaster**

**Summary: Isabella Swan never expected her life to be anything but plain and simple. Once she finished high school, she'd be out of Forks quicker than you can click your fingers. However, she wasn't expecting for the old laws to work their mysterious ways against her, especially considering her father was the mayor. Now, she has ties to a man she's never met and will marry him or face the penalty their family vowed five hundred years ago.**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Crime/Drama**

**Couples: Canon – E/B**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Hello darlings! I'm not dead, nor will I be dead any time soon. I know I have not logged on for a while and in case you are wondering, Lose My Mind and Beautiful Nightmare are in the process of being rewritten. Beautiful Nightmare will taker longer than expected due to Lucifer deciding to take a vacation and the fact that my mind decided to block the ideas I had from my mind. Sorry.**

**This is the rewrite for Lose My Mind, if it gets boring halfway through, let me know because then I will take it down and start all over. The reason for this being, I did it again. I deleted a story because I couldn't stick to it, lost all my sources and previous chapters that I had written when I was provided the time. **

**At the moment, I'm stressed out due to the fact I'm filling out my university form and I have a very ill aunty, who I worry about every single day and I pray for – even though I'm not a strong believer of God. **

**Furthermore, I hope you all understand how my writer's block seemed to take over and I did have a cry as I felt like I had betrayed all you beautiful people. I hope you enjoy this new story as I will not be taking it down at any point (I PROMISE, HOORAY!) as ****I want your input and wish for you to tell me when you've had enough and wish for it to be taken down.**

**I have finished with my little rant now, I hope you enjoy the first chapter and please leave me a review.**

**Love you all.**

**EmiJ-x**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain  
We jumped never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell.  
A love no one could deny_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_  
_I can't live a lie, running for my life_  
_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_I never hit so hard in love_  
_All I wanted was to break your walls_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_  
_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

_**~ Wrecking Ball – Miley Cyrus ~**_

**Chapter 1**

**Surprises**

It had been a typical day in my life. I'd had a normal day at school with everyone ignoring me, well except for my best friend Rosalie Hale, of course. She'd stuck close to my side throughout the day, protecting me from the evil mind of Tanya Denali and her little cronies. I wasn't going to lie, I hated Tanya Denali with a passionate hate that should be illegal.

My life was anything but exciting though, I went to school everyday, came home, finished my work and then I did the household chores while my father slaved over work in his office. He maybe own this town but it didn't mean we lavished ourselves in luxuries, even if Charlie Swan was loaded. I sighed heavily as I remembered walking in to find him slumped in his favourite chair with the TV on static, since he'd probably been there all night but I was late this morning and hadn't noticed.

I'd sent him straight to bed but Charlie being Charlie waved me off with that dimpled smile, kissed my forehead and headed for his office under the stairs. I shook my head as I let my eyes drift to the clock hanging above my bed. It was half six in the evening and I hadn't even started dinner but if I wanted to get out of this pointless little town, I would have to get my assignments completed and in on time in order to have the best possible college application.

Even though I wasn't going far away, I was getting out of Forks.

Well, I thought I was until I froze midway down the stairs to hear the sounds of unfamiliar voices in my living room.

"...Charlie, it's not like you have a choice," it was a smooth voice, silky but wise and old. I crept the rest of the way down the stairs as my dad pleaded with whomever he was talking too on how important it was that I kept close and regular contact even though he knew if my plans to go away, Charlie knew that I'd miss his quiet company too much and probably be home every weekend just to see him. "We're not arguing with you Charlie, rules are rules."

"Yes but my Bella? She's still just a girl," Charlie argued.

I poked my head around the door to see Charlie's head snap around and I think if he ever showed emotion, he would be crying right now. I think the only time I ever saw my daddy cry was when I was six years old and my mom had spat in my face and told him "she's your daughter, your problem, I want nothing to do with the little rat."

How loving of Renee.

"Bella," Charlie warned but my eyes went to the golden haired male standing in front of the fire place in a black tailored suit with a crisp white shirt and pressed black tie. His hair was neatly combed, eyes the color of the deepest sapphires and skin as white as snow. He stood about two inches taller than my dad's 5'8" and seemed to have lean muscles that made him seem bigger than what he truly was.

"Hello," he created in that warm, silky voice.

"Hi," I nodded in acknowledgement and turned my attention back to my dad who gave me a subtle shake of his head, knowing full well that I'd caught the tail end of their conversation. "Dinner will be ready in an hour, I lost track of time."

"Doing what?" the blonde haired male asked.

"Homework," I retorted and turned, heading straight for the kitchen. I couldn't hear their conversation now, it was like they were talking about me in hushed whispers but I knew something wasn't right and it obviously had something to do with me. I didn't want to humour the fact but I knew I would have to just live with it, even now as I flipped the burgers and fried onions.

I heard the clomp of boots coming across the laminate flooring and the sound of the front door slamming shut.

"Dad?" an unfamiliar, velvety voice called but it was angry, sharp and the sound of heavy boots got closer to the archway of the kitchen as I turned to see a beautiful man – yes, man – standing in the doorway of the kitchen. His bronze hair was tousled, eyes a deep shade of mossy green with flecks of emeralds hidden in the iris, his skin was snowy white and he had a strong jaw, much like the blonde who must be his father. He was tall, taller than me, around 6'1" I'd say with lean muscles. His forearms were visible since the sleeves of checked shirt were rolled up to the crease of his elbow.

The top three buttons of said shirt were undone, revealing the lightest wisps of hair, he wore tight black jeans that had darker specks in places and those heavy boots that had clomped their way, uninvited, into my house.

"Oh, sorry," he apologised before smirking. "What you cooking?"

"Burgers?" I answered it like a question before shaking my head, "that doesn't matter, who are you?"

His smirk became a full blown grin as he started slowly towards me, I backed up but it only saw me going in the fridge. Since the islands around the outskirts of the kitchen were parallel with a larger island situated in between, the fridge went against the wall before it curved out into a bay window with our small wooden table and three misplaced chairs around it. He placed two hands beside my head, being a virgin and a girl who's never been kissed before, my blush seemed to fume as his cinnamon and honey scented breath touched my face. "I can be anyone you want me to be, sweetheart."

I sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart just as the sound of footsteps and a throat being cleared broke the heavy tension in the air. My eyes went to my dad who seemed to be turning purple from the sight of his blushing daughter, the blonde just looked amused, he looked devilishly handsome and young but I could see the resemblance between him and the Bronze God in front of me.

"Ah Edward, I see you've met young Isabella," the blonde informed, so Bronzey was called Edward. My eyes went to his face while his green ones widened in shock before they landed on Charlie and then back to me as he straightened himself, letting his arms drop to his sides before taking my hand and pressing a kiss to the back in a gentlemanly fashion.

"I think you better take your son and leave, Carlisle," my dad snarled through gritted teeth, I ducked past Edward and flipped the burgers before scraping off the fried onions and started to chop salad since the oven chips still needed a little more time.

"Oh but Charlie, Edward was only playing," Carlisle laughed, I shook my head discreetly as Edward leaned against the counter, his eyes watching me intently as I moved around, never lifting my attention from the task at hand. "He wasn't trying to frighten, Bella."

"On the contrary," Edward argued, taking my hand and forcing me to look at him with wide eyes as he smirked, a gleam to his own. "I find her quite exquisite."

Charlie narrowed his eyes at Carlisle, who seemed to get the message, he clicked his fingers and Edward gently kissed my cheek before leaving after his father but not before he winked at me over his shoulder. I heard Charlie slam the door behind them while I dished out of food as he slumped down with a heavy hearted sigh. I placed his food in front of him, along with an array of sauces, salt, vinegar and pepper. He smiled weakly at me, "Thanks Bells."

"What's wrong dad?" I blurted.

He let out a long breath, "You know the rules about marriage and stuff in Forks right?"

"Since the beginning of this tiny town, Neville Swan vowed that women belonged to their fathers as they were the only ones that could truly protect them. Therefore a father must choose a suitable husband for his daughter, if the daughter has fallen in love, the father must test his loyalty before allowing her to marry," I recited and he chuckled while I smiled, happy that I'd cheered him up somewhat, it was only when I realised what was happening did my smile die as Charlie clasped his hands and close his eyes.

A single tear slid down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Bella," he whispered hoarsely, wiping his tear away as he reached for my hand. I didn't withdraw, nor did I start yelling. It was beyond his control, he was the mayor and no matter what, Charlie Swan would not go against a law that had been made by the founder – my however great grandfather.

"Who?"

I already knew the answer, it's why they were both here. Still it made tears brim in my eyes to see my father so upset as the name left his mouth.

"Edward."

* * *

**I don't think any of you are going to be fans of Renee in this story, hence why she hasn't come into it in the first chapter, you only get a snippet of her.**

**Anyway, Edward is not what you think he is, you find out why in the next chapter. It may surprise you.**

**Charlie is not going to go out of the story just because Bella has been chosen - all marriage stuff is also explained in the next chapter, do not worry.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, please review.**

**Love you all.**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Name: Beautiful Disaster**

**Summary: Isabella Swan never expected her life to be anything but plain and simple. Once she finished high school, she'd be out of Forks quicker than you can click your fingers. However, she wasn't expecting for the old laws to work their mysterious ways against her, especially considering her father was the mayor. Now, she has ties to a man she's never met and will marry him or face the penalty their family vowed five hundred years ago.**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Crime/Drama**

**Couples: Canon – E/B**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Love the reviews I have already had, they mean so much too me. I was in college today and because they have blocked some websites - including fanfiction - I have to wait to get home before I can start writing. **

**Anyway, the idea has stayed fresh in my head and luckily, this chapter will be up to scratch. I hope you enjoy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_(oo) What you want_  
_(oo) Baby, I got_  
_(oo) What you need_  
_(oo) Do you know I got it?_  
_(oo) All I'm askin'_  
_(oo) Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)_  
_Hey baby (just a little bit) when you get home_  
_(just a little bit) mister (just a little bit)_

_I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone_  
_Ain't gonna do you wrong (oo) 'cause I don't wanna (oo)_  
_All I'm askin' (oo)_  
_Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)_  
_Baby (just a little bit) when you get home (just a little bit)_  
_Yeah (just a little bit)_

_I'm about to give you all of my money_  
_And all I'm askin' in return, honey_  
_Is to give me my profits_  
_When you get home (just a, just a, just a, just a)_  
_Yeah baby (just a, just a, just a, just a)_  
_When you get home (just a little bit)_  
_Yeah (just a little bit)_

_Ooo, your kisses (oo)_  
_Sweeter than honey (oo)_  
_And guess what? (oo)_  
_So is my money (oo)_  
_All I want you to do (oo) for me_  
_Is give it to me when you get home (re, re, re ,re)_  
_Yeah baby (re, re, re ,re)_  
_Whip it to me (respect, just a little bit)_  
_When you get home, now (just a little bit)_

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T_  
_Find out what it means to me_  
_R-E-S-P-E-C-T_  
_Take care, TCB_

**_~ R-E-S-P-E-C-T - Aretha Franklin ~_**

**Chapter 2**

**Work it Out**

I slumped down in my seat in English, replaying the conversation I had with Charlie over and over again. He had be adamant that he'd find a way to wiggle out of this, find some small print but I'd waved it off, appreciating the fact he wanted to give me the freedom but it wasn't that simple. Rose sat down beside me, the perfect vision of natural golden curls cascading down her back, big sapphire blues eyes in her pale heart-shaped face as she took in the English room, blinking a few times and basically informing me that she was higher than the empire state.

Her eyes landed on me and she gave me that lazy toothed grin, "Morning sunshine."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Morning."

"Oh sullen God, why punish me?" she begged the sky before running her hands over her face and then sneering. "Oh miss slut just entered," Rose scoffed catching the attention of the strawberry blonde Tanya, with her perky smile and bright green eyes, flawless peach skin and a bikini body that a supermodel would fight her for. "KFC called, they want their bucket back."

Tanya's head snapped around and she narrowed her eyes, "I see you've been picking at the plants again, Hale."

"Oh cry me a river Denali," Rose snapped, dipping into her pocket and taking out a macaroon. "The only fun you have is when someone throws a sausage down your corridor."

There were a few sniggers as Tanya slammed her books down angrily just as someone came sauntering into the room. Rose cleared her throat, causing me to lift my eyes from were they'd dropped to my book in front of me. My eyes widened when I realised who she was looking at and I gulped. The heavy muscled male entering the room has tousled jet-black hair, snowy white skin and soft looking blue eyes, he was built like a giant with muscles banding around his torso, arms and legs but that wasn't who caught my attention.

It was the one behind him.

The one I was going to one day have to call husband.

Tanya fluttered her eyelashes, placing the flirtatious smile on her face but Edward went straight past her, ignoring her as he came and stood close to me, letting his arm go around my shoulders as my eyes went to the text book in front of me while my cheeks flushed with fresh blush. Edward didn't care, in fact I felt him smiling as he leaned down and planted a kiss on my temple, moving my dark mahogany hair away from my pale face. "Hey baby."

"Baby?" Tanya practically screeched, Edward whirled around.

"Yes, have you got a problem?"

"Who are you?" Tanya snapped.

"Edward Cullen, nice to meet you. I'm also her fiancee, you know the rules of Forks," the teacher entered then, watching Edward with wide eyes. I closed my eyes as I reached for my temples, Rose grabbed my arm as my eyes slid over to her, she was watching me closely. "Hello teach, I'm just here to take my fiance home."

I got to my feet, "It's not a done deal Edward and I would like to stay."

Edward turned to be with a smug smile, "Shame," he turned back to the burly man. "Emmett."

"What?" I questioned as Emmett grabbed me around the waist and tossed me over his shoulder. I gasped. "Hey! Put me down!"

"Hey you big lug," Rose yelled as she slammed her foot to the back of Emmett's leg but it didn't even do anything. Emmett turned and Rose narrowed her eyes at him, Edward burst out laughing but Rose was angry as she kicked Emmett's shin, causing him to almost drop me but the little jolt allowed me to free my legs and I kicked Emmett in the hip.

He dropped me but strong arms caught me.

"DO YOU MIND?!" My teacher finally had enough, thank God for Mr. Birdie. Edward turned, still holding me bridal style, "I am trying to teach here, can you take the girls and leave or leave them here, either way get out!"

Edward's smile was polite but his emerald eyes were hard, "Gladly."

"Put me down!" I commanded but Edward ignored me as he carried me down the corridor. I slapped his arm but he chuckled, as if it meant nothing. I groaned and slapped my forehead. "Wake up Bella."

"Aww, you dream about me?" Edward cooed, nuzzling his face into the side of my own and I huffed, slapping him on the side of the head.

He scowled, rubbing his face as he placed me back on me feet. I sighed heavily as I rubbed my forehead while Rosalie reached into her pocket and took out a chocolate covered pretzel, Emmett cocked his eyebrow with an amused look on his face but Rose seemed oblivious to the fact as she looked around with her huge pupils. She huffed, looking around and I knew Edward wasn't watching me, he was watching Rose too. She licked her lips and then sighed, "Since you've got me out of hell, can you get me some more weed or something?"

Edward chuckled, draping his arm around my shoulder and I stiffened, looking around and hoping someone would save me from this agreement, I hadn't even signed yet. I shrugged his arm off and stepped away. Edward frowned at me, "I haven't signed anything yet. I am not yours yet and now you clearly don't want me to have an education, _I _want to go home."

Edward's expression went hard while I glared at him, folding my arms across my chest before his glare made my blood run cold as I looked away from him. Then I felt his tight grip at the top of my arm, it wasn't unbearably painful but it wasn't comfortable either, my head snapped around as my eyes lifted and he cupped my cheek his hand, loosening his grip on my arm. "Trust me?"

"Not at all," I answered straight away, he sighed heavily and dropped his hands from my skin as though I burnt him.

"I'll take you home."

**~ B.D ~**

I was cutting an onion when I heard the front door closing, I closed my eyes briefly as a single tear fluttered down my cheek.

I heard the sound of footsteps behind me, freezing before I heard the gruff voice of my dad comforted me, making me relax. "Hey Bells."

"Hey dad," I greeted with a small smile but he caught the look in my eyes, the heavy set of my shoulders and came over. He lifted a finger and brushed away the stray tear away.

"I got a phone call off your school today."

I sighed, shaking my head. My dad patted my shoulder and went to sit in the living room when a loud knock thundered against the front door. I didn't move, fearing that it would be him, looming that bastard agreement over my head. I didn't know what to expect from Edward, I mean it wasn't like he was horrible but he seemed so controlling and dominant, as though he was the leader of a large corporation but I couldn't tell. I had no problems with the strange sizzles that shot up my arm whenever our skin came into contact or when he would have that little smirk on his face whenever he found something he liked.

My head turned to see Rose, she'd changed out of her baggy pants and hoodie into a pair of black leggings and a longish pink top with long sleeves. It had a rounded collar to show Rose's prominent collarbones and amble cleavage but the outfit highlighted every curve of Rose's body. Her statuesque frame was something that helped her gain the attention but no one knew Rose like me.

If you knew Rose like I knew Rose, you'd know she uses her beautiful body to get weed and alcohol, she wasn't a slut, she didn't spread her legs and I think her last boyfriend broke up with her because she wouldn't have sex with him.

However, Rose was angry. I could feel it rolling off her in waves as she gripped her hips.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Don't you hey me, you're getting married and you didn't even tell me!"

"It's not a done deal," I sighed heavily, noticing the way Rose had re-curled her golden blonde hair so it covered the sides of her neck. "What's happened?"

"Never mind that," she argued, turning her eyes away and the purplish colouring revealed itself to me. I gasped, hurrying over to her and shifting the hair to reveal the large handprint on the side of her neck. She closed her eyes tightly and I could see her eyelashes beginning to thicken with tears.

Rose had a benefit though, she lived around the corner from me and would run here whenever her dad had had too much to drink and decided to lash out on Rose. He blamed her for the death of her mother, she'd been giving birth to Rose when her heart gave way. Rose's twin brother had been recruited into the army, just to get away from their father but Rose wasn't so lucky.

She'd hide herself at my house, sometimes causing her drunken father to come around in a rage but my dad always threatened him with the police. Rose never pressed charges because I knew, secretly, she blamed herself for the death of her mom.

Rose yanked her neck away from my fingertips and shot me a glare, shifting her hair so it covered the large colouring. "Are you going to leave me?"

I stared at her for a moment before I sighed, "I hope not, he's just so..."

"Controlling? Insane? Weird? Handsome? Sexy? Dark? Mysterious?" she offered, I scowled at her. "You are marrying the big one right?"

"No," I chuckled, she opened her mouth and then closed it again, frowning deeply as she sat upon one of the high bar stools that sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. She gasped.

"Tanya was dating him!"

I scoffed, "No she wasn't Rose, Tanya was dating Riley."

She scowled, "Riley?"

"He's gone back to Portland, remember?"

"No he's not," she argued, I cocked my eyebrow, fixing my dad's dinner on to his plate. She took it from the side, "I saw him in Port Angeles the other day."

Rose took the plate into Charlie, who I heard yell thank you to me and gave a quiet one to Rose, who was smiling when she came back in here with me. I dished up my dinner and placed it into the microwave before sitting at the table, running my hand down my face.

I felt her hand on my arm as I lifted my eyes with a slight pout.

"Oh Bell," she murmured gently, "Do you even know Edward?"

"Not at all," I responded in a deadpan voice, I turned away from her and leaned against the island just as the sound of the door opened.

I could hear the sound of hushed voices and looked at Rose, who moved to stand protectively beside me. I kept my eyes cast down as I felt a presence move to my other side, followed by a warm hand pressing against the centre of my back. My dad was being just as protective as i slowly lifted my eyes to see Carlisle, with Emmett and Edward standing on either side of him.

"We have brought the agreement," Carlisle informed, pulling out a folded piece of paper with a clear brand on the back, a brand that I couldn't make out clearly.

My dad plucked it from his hands and quickly unfolded it, I didn't want to see anything so I shoved myself away from the counter and left Rose with my dad, who was snarling at the three men. I could feel someone following me up the stairs, but I ignored whoever it was and entered my bedroom, swinging the door closed behind me but I didn't hear it slamming against the door jam as I laid down on my bed, facing away.

I felt the bed dip and a hand resting on my hip, a finger brushed against the skin of my back and I knew exactly who is was the minute a sizzle shot up my spine.

"Bella, I know this is not what you want," Edward murmured softly.

I jerked away from him, sitting up and spinning around, tears falling that I didn't even notice. "No, it's not but... there's no way around it. Regardless of how I feel, Forks only cares about what the men want, it's always been that way." I got to my feet and went to the window, leaning against the frame, "All you care about is what you'll get out of this marriage, someone to show off while you don't do anything, you just sleep around with whoever is available. Tanya, Victoria, Irina...ugh!"

"Bella-"

"Just don't," I whispered softly.

"Look Bella, I'm not like that," he vowed quietly, slipping his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. I closed my eyes, enjoying his warmth more than I should and I hated myself for it. "Look at me," he turned me around, my eyes widened when I realised he was wearing a tailored suit with a black and silver striped tie, his bronze hair still sat in disarray on top of his head with his mossy green eyes, "I've never hurt someone I care about unless they've done something to betray me. I would never treat a woman badly," he took my hand, "give me a chance. I've never had sex-"

"You've never had sex?!"

Edward chuckled, "just because I haven't taken part in the actual act, does not mean that I've never done anything with a woman," Edward sighed, cupping my cheek, "but it doesn't matter, because once I have you at the alter, I will be faithful to you."

Edward reached into his jacket pocket, taking out a ring box and opening it to reveal a ring with a heart shaped ring embedded on the top, around the edges were tiny sapphires on a silver band. He too my left hand and slid the ring onto my finger before kissing it.

And so it begins.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Thank you for all your reviews, they are much appreciated.**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Name: Beautiful Disaster**

**Summary: Isabella Swan never expected her life to be anything but plain and simple. Once she finished high school, she'd be out of Forks quicker than you can click your fingers. However, she wasn't expecting for the old laws to work their mysterious ways against her, especially considering her father was the mayor. Now, she has ties to a man she's never met and will marry him or face the penalty their family vowed five hundred years ago.**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Crime/Drama**

**Couples: Canon – E/B**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**So guys...**

**I did it! I became a member of TWCS and FictionPad as I was getting Private Messages through to me. The production of my stories will be posted on all three pages as well as WattPad. However, Fanfiction, TWCS and FictionPad all have the same penname, so just type in EmiJ-x and I should come up :) I've forgotten my penname for WattPad but I will post it if you want to read my own material.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, although, I think some may cry.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_She is a pyramid_  
_But with him she's just a grain of sand_  
_This love's too strong like mice and men_  
_Squeezing out the life that should be let in_

_She was a hurricane-cane-cane-cane_  
_But now she's just a gust of wind_  
_She used to set the sails of a thousand ships_  
_Was a force to be reckoned with_

_She could be a statue of liberty_  
_She could be a Joan of Arc_  
_But he's scared of the light that's inside of her_  
_So he keeps her in the dark_

_Oh, she used to be a pearl...Ohh_  
_Yeah, she used to rule the world...Ohh_  
_Can't believe she's become a shell of herself_  
_'Cause she used to be a pearl_

**_~ Pearl - Katy Perry ~_**

**Chapter 3**

**Lies**

I awoke the next day with a crack of my neck as I saw the gleam coming from the rock on my ring finger. After everything was signed and Edward decided to squeeze the last bit of dignity out of me by giving me a long, hard kiss before he left. Rose was mortified with the way he was getting very hands on in the kitchen, when my father wasn't watching.

She'd decided to stay that night, she'd folded her arms and I'd burst into tears. She held me until I fell asleep, she was currently asleep on my bed as I trudged into the bathroom, showered and dressed in a baggy jumper and a pair of black leggings. I let her sleep, going down the stairs but I could hear my dad arguing with someone, in fact, he wasn't trying to conceal his fury.

"... come back now because she's marrying into that family," dad yelled and I knew instantly he was talking to the bitch. "Yeah well, you lost out and to be honest, Bella is better off without you. Now get off the line before I get someone to track the number and have them arrest you for possessing drugs... I would dare."

I showed my face then as my dad ran his hands over his face, I cleared my throat and his eyes went to my face before they flickered to the ring on my finger. I closed my eyes before I felt him holding me tightly, I buried my face into his neck, letting myself sag against my rock. He was my favourite person, he never forced me to anything I didn't want too.

"I'm sorry Bells," he whispered against my hair. I shook my head, looking up and smiling gently.

"Don't worry dad," I murmured. I headed towards my favourite boots, yanking them on to my feet as I opened the front door with my coat hanging over my arm.

Throwing my coat on, I headed up the street towards the corner shop when I saw it. Edward was sitting at a table in the coffee shop, hands clasped under his chin while Tanya sitting opposite him. Her friends were on the other side of the room, analysing the situation as Edward didn't seem to stiffen or show any sign of discomfort when Tanya placed her hand on the crease of his elbow and leaned in.

I couldn't watch anymore as I turned away.

Instead, I hurried across to said coffee shop, ignoring the stares as I ordered my hot chocolate, ignoring the heat behind me as I took my cup and turned, Edward was staring directly down at me. Eyes blazing with heat and fury, "hello."

"It's freezing and you're in fucking leggings," he whispered furiously, I rolled my eyes.

"They're woolly, I'm going to catch the bus," I informed, walking around him as he grabbed my elbow, yanking me back and causing the light to hit my ring so light shot in all different directions, rainbows covering the floor and Tanya's eyes widened.

I turned to see Edward watching me, "You are not getting a bus."

"What the hell is that on your finger?" Tanya demanded.

"Seriously?" I spat, "it's an engagement ring, you know, it's what someone wears when they're getting married."

She sneered, "I know that."

"Then why did you ask?" Edward growled.

She turned to him, turning up the flirtatious charm as she fluttered her eyelashes, it was like she had something in her eyes. "Who would want to marry you?"

"Someone who likes their women to have a little self-respect and dignity, not yesterday's trash like you," I snapped, taking a large gulp of my hot chocolate and letting the burn course down my throat.

"Take that back!" Tanya commanded in a screech, her fists tightening at her sides.

Childishly I mimicked her, "No," then I took the lid off the to-go cup and tossed my hot chocolate at her. She screamed while I stomped out of the coffee shop, Edward hot on my heels. I whirled around, slapping him hard across the face. His mouth flattened into a hard line while he stared straight ahead, "I may be being forced to marry you, I would have gone along with it regardless of your little pep talk yesterday. I know you lied to me, Rose cleared that up for me, Emmett isn't exactly the greatest person to keep secrets when he's around someone he clearly finds attractive. If you expect me to go down that aisle willingly, make sure you keep your hands to yourself and you cheat on me or even think about another woman and I won't hesitate to slap a divorce case against your forehead, comprende?"

Edward slowly turned his head, eyes narrowing at me before he smirked and chuckled. "Well you are quite the fire cracker, aren't you?"

I shrugged my shoulders, reaching into my pockets and realising I must have took my purse out of my coat. I groaned, slapping my forehead in frustration.

"Looking for this?" Edward waved my purse in the air. I went to snatch it from him but he shook his head, "let me drive you to Port Angeles."

"No."

"Bella-"

"Edward-"

"Ooh, say my name again, it's sexy coming from your mouth," he backed me up until I hit the brick wall behind me, my eyes locked with his as he leaned down, his hot breath touching my lips as I shuddered lightly. "Let me drive you to Port Angeles."

I nodded quickly as he backed away from me, dropping my purse into his back pocket and pressing a button on the keys I hadn't noticed he was holding.

A black mercedes flashed across the road, darkly tinted windows informed me of something dark and mysterious about Edward. I shuddered lightly as he pressed a hand against the centre of my back, leading me towards his car as he opened the door and gestured for me to step inside. I fastened my seatbelt and let him take me wherever he was going.

**- B.D -**

"Thank you."

Edward shrugged, reaching across the console and squeezing my hand before he placed a soft kiss to the back. I went to get out then but he surprised me, getting out and locking the car, he placed his hand to the centre of my bag and guided me along the pavement.

"I didn't say you could come with me," _but I'm not stopping you._

"I know but what sort of husband will I be," he stopped me then, turning me so I was facing him as he cupped my face in his hand and leaned down to press the softest of kisses to my lips. "If I didn't accompany my wife shopping?"

I blurted stupidly, "we're not married yet."

He winked, sending my heart into overdrive while he kept tight hold of my hand, the electric fire going wild and causing my body to feel like it was on fire. I let him lead the way, helping me along the sidewalk, I kept my smile on my face, even when he released it to instead place his arm around my shoulders. Then I felt a vibration and froze, wondering if it was Tanya or some other girl that he was in league with, asking him to come back to Forks for some fun.

Fun. Something I didn't have any knowledge of because I've never taken part in acts like that.

"Hello?... Alice... Darling sister, what can I do for you?" Edward sounded terse and I visibly relaxed against him, resting my head against his side before coming to life as I entered a shop. Edward held up one finger and waited outside. I ducked into the shop, looking around but realising in my own stupidity, I was looking at clothing that was probably too expensive for me to buy but I was trying to make myself look good.

I left via the other door and headed to the shop across the walkway but a girl had me freezing. She had a pixie cut of black hair but her eyes were the same shade of Edward's. I froze, her snowy white skin was slightly flushed, probably because she'd shopped so much already, with her six shopping bags, some of them for shops that were obviously out of my league.

I closed my eyes for a minute, turning away before I ducked into a cheaper shop but someone grabbed my arm and I whirled to see said girl suddenly behind me. She smiled, "Gotcha!"

"Alice," I heard the sound of the growled voice, I turned to see Edward glaring at the happy girl who simply rolled her eyes and moved to stand beside me. "Bella, this is my little sister, Alice."

"Hey Bell," Alice grinned, hugging me tightly before scowling. "Why didn't you buy anything?"

"Oh," embarrassed, I tucked my hair behind my ear, Edward's head fell to one side. "I can't afford anything in there."

Alice gasped and turned to hit Edward's arm with her handbag. Edward jumped, clutching his arm and hiding slightly behind me. I giggled at the pair as Alice lifted all her shopping bags and tried to use them as a weapon. I laughed and Edward smiled gently down at me, a soft gleam to his eyes as he slipped his arm around my waist. I dropped my eyes, feeling the burn in my cheeks from the blush that covered my face. "Come on Bella, we're going to shop."

"But Alice-"

"Edward will pay for everything," Alice informed and dragged me into the shop.

**- BD -**

I kneaded the dough in my hands, putting all my weight into it as I forced it to form some shape. I could hear Carlisle and my father laughing in the living room like they were old friends but Alice was clearly making them laugh with the way she was tormenting Edward. I was covered in flour and looked a bit of a mess, my hair was in a tangle but this was the only way I could fully relax.

Baking.

I loved making things from cookies to cakes to cupcakes to bon bons, the list goes on but it wasn't just baking. I loved cooking, it was just something I enjoyed to do. When I was nervous or angry or scared, I would clean, then cook but then I would throw myself into a baking frenzy.

The phone rang, it was a shrill sound and made me freeze.

I took the receiver, holding it between my shoulder and ear.

"BELLA!"

"Rose?" she was crying and I could hear the sound of someone hammering on the door, "hey calm down."

"He's gonna kill me, Bella, help me please."

"I'm coming now!" I slammed the receiver down, ripping off my apron, not bothered that I had flour covering my face and hands.

My dad cut off laughing but I didn't even look at him, "Bells, where are you-?"

I didn't give him chance to finish, instead I took his gun from the holster hung up behind the door, took the bullets and ran. I didn't care that I only had a pair of socks on, I loaded the gun as I was running down the street, turning the corner as quickly as I could. I could feel someone following me but I didn't care, I ran, pushing myself as hard as I could before I was at Rose's.

I slammed my body into the door but it wouldn't open, instead, I lifted the gun and shot the lock twice, forcing the door to swing open.

I could see Rose's dad standing at the top of the stairs in a drunken stupor. He whirled around, "Oh look, Rose, it's your little bitch. Come to rescue her? I have a better idea, I'll kill you first and then I'll kill Rosie."

"I don't think so," Edward's velvet voice was powerful and strong as he ripped the gun from my hands, shooting Rose's dad with the last remaining bullets. He went tumbling down the stairs in a bloody heap but I ignored that, I ran upstairs as Rose opened the door, her face was red and you could see the bruises covering her arms, a large jagged gash on her forehead, it was pretty deep and the blood was causing her hair to stick together.

She hurried down the stairs while Edward spoke in a hushed voice on the phone. I wrapped my arm around Rose but Edward stopped us from leaving until a black Mercedes pulled up outside. A tall male slid out of the car, long black hair that was loosely tied back into a ponytail, white skin and big brown eyes. He was about the same height as Edward, a muscular as Emmett, he was wearing a black tailored suit as he came up to the door.

"Cleaning job, Edward?"

My head started spinning as my eyes landed on Edward's face but he was scowling deeply, not even looking at me nor Rose. I led her out the door, hurrying down the road and back to our house. Uncaring that people were looking at us in just sock covered feet.

Once at our house, I took Rose upstairs and put her in my bed, closing the door and leaning against it.

I was worried about Rose without a doubt but there was no denying the questions that burned in my head.

Who and what was Edward?

* * *

**Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**In the next chapter, a lot will happen so you will have to really read between the lines, after that chapter, I want you to leave your comments, suggestions or thoughts in a review for me.**

**Edward is NOT a vampire, they're very pale and you will find out why.**

**Anyway, leave me a review, love you all.**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Name: Beautiful Disaster**

**Summary: Isabella Swan never expected her life to be anything but plain and simple. Once she finished high school, she'd be out of Forks quicker than you can click your fingers. However, she wasn't expecting for the old laws to work their mysterious ways against her, especially considering her father was the mayor. Now, she has ties to a man she's never met and will marry him or face the penalty their family vowed five hundred years ago.**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Crime/Drama**

**Couples: Canon – E/B**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**So guys...**

**Anybody been watching Dracula? It's amazing and the guy playing Dracula is just beautiful. **

**Anyway, this chapter will hold many answers to many questions, one will remain completely hidden still however but I hope the others are answered to the standard you want them to be answered too.**

**PEARL by Katy Perry was about Rosalie, not Bella. There may be many references to drugs, sex and lies, Bella may also reveal some sad tales and these stories will only make you wish you could strangle Renee to the point of death before torturing and then killing her.**

**Oh and Emmett telling Rose that Edward lied to Bella about the fact he's had sex will be explained. You see, when Bella signed the agreement, Carlisle arrived with Edward and Emmett, Bella had Rose and Charlie - they're witnesses, the whole marriage debacle will be explained in this chapter but of course, then they would all celebrate with drinks. Bella running out of the house with everyone in the living room, was proof that Charlie now is part of the Cullen family as well. **

**Everything will be explained in this chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_  
_And you let her go_

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_  
_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_  
_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_  
_Maybe one day you'll understand why_  
_Everything you touch surely dies_

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

**_~ Let Her Go - Passenger ~_**

**Chapter 4 **

**Comfort**

Eventually, I had to go upstairs to check on Rose. My dad's hushed voice in the kitchen was beginning to get on my nerves. I entered my room to find Rose sitting on the edge, hands braced against the mattress while she stared blankly out of the window. Her usual glowing eyes were dimmed, her skin seemed almost pale, not its peachy shade and her golden ringlets were flat, making her hair seem only wavy. I closed my eyes for a brief second before I sat down beside her and waited.

Rose opened her mouth for a moment, then turned to me, a single tear rolling down her cheek, "is it bad that I don't have a single feeling of remorse? I don't feel ill or guilty for his death, I feel happy."

I knew Rose would feel some kind of elation because she didn't have to put up with going home in fear. I sat in the centre of the bed, crossing my legs as Rose just slumped. "You have nothing to be afraid of anymore."

"Where am I going to stay? What am I going to do? I may have hated the bastard but my house-"

"Is being taken care of," the deep masculine voice behind us was unfamiliar, I turned to see the ponytail male, he smiled softly at the pair of us. He was clearly the same age as Edward, whatever age that was but I could tell they weren't between the ages of 17-21.

I maybe 18 years old but I wonder if my dad flipped when Carlisle called up to inform him that his youngest son wanted to marry his only daughter. Of course, my dad wouldn't because Carlisle seemed to have some status, Charlie was mayor, if someone had a higher status than him, he could only show his displeasure and discomfort in facial expressions and body language, he must not air them aloud unless he's in the comfort of his own home... talking to his nosey daughter.

"What do you mean?" Rose demanded, looking over him with a scowl.

"That's classified," he retorted in a deadpan voice that had both me and Rose recoiling at the sound, the his eyes turned to me, "you're required downstairs."

I looked to Rose who gave me a confirmation nod before chewing her lip, the strange guy disappeared and then she asked, "If he's down there, will you send Emmett up?"

I smiled and she blushed, hiding the bruise that was forming on her cheek behind a thick curtain of hair. I could hear arguing but it stopped when I entered the living room, Charlie and Carlisle were sat side by side on the sofa, both wearing suits, hair neat, a middle-aged woman entered the living room with long auburn hair and piercing green eyes, it was obvious who she was because she was just as beautiful. "Isabella, oh let me look at you."

Startled, I let her hold my shoulders and turn me to face her, I smiled softly before she squealed in delight and hugged me. "Isn't she beautiful? Isn't she beautiful, Carlisle? You have perfect birthing hips too."

"Mother," Edward snapped, a couple of snickers while my cheeks flushed.

"Oh shut up Edward, respect your mother."

"Esme, dear," Carlisle murmured, she waved him off, winked at me and hurried back into the kitchen.

Emmett was standing behind Edward, "Rose said will you go up?"

Without a word, he smiled gently and went straight up the stairs. The strange male was standing on the other side of Edward, I noticed three other males sat on the sofa against the far wall, the sofa against the wall to my right held my father and Carlisle, I was leaning against my dad's favourite chair. The glass coffee table was nowhere to be seen and the coffee coloured rug beneath was rolled up in the corner, the 50" TV was in the corner but Edward's friend was blocking it, the window was covered with the white under curtain with the chocolate coloured curtains over the top leaving a short gap in the middle.

"What's going on?" I demanded finally, sitting down.

"Bella-"

"Dad," I stared at him, I was trying to convey in my eyes and only my eyes. He cleared his throat, turning to everyone in the room.

"Can I have a private conversation with _my _daughter?" he asked.

He didn't wait for a response, he just took my hand and led me to his office under the stairs. I entered, always in awe in this room. The walls were a soft shade of red, the carpet black, the black silk curtains covered the window to the back of the room, his desk sitting in front of the window, a book shelf to the right of the room, a black and white picture of me and my dad was mounted on the wall. It was taken last year, my dad was sat on a chair with his mayor chain around his neck, my hair was styled over one shoulder while I had my arms wrapped around my dad's neck and we were both smiling, no worries in our faces, no fear, nothing but happiness.

"Take a seat Bells," he murmured softly.

I sat down while he circled the desk to sit himself down. I stared at him, waiting, listening.

"We can't get out of this agreement now, you've signed, I've signed, the witnesses signed etc," he informed gently, I nodded, knowing what he was saying. "What you saw at Rose's, I want you to forget you saw Aro, I want you to forget you watched Edward kill your best friend's father, I want you to just... let it go."

"Dad-"

"And I knew saying that was pointless," he laughed, it was a bitter sound but the amusement was there nonetheless. I smiled at him as he leaned over the desk to cup my cheek in his hand, "My stubborn little girl."

I felt a tear and he quickly swiped it away, "I'm scared."

"You don't need to be Bells, you're 18 now, you're a grown woman and you have a good man out there, wanting to marry you," he smiled, taking my hand and squeezing it, "He doesn't want anybody else because when he spies the most beautiful girl in Forks, he swipes her up and wants her for himself. That's exactly what he's done, he's going to love you, you will both eventually fall in love with one another."

"I don't know daddy," I whispered.

"I do," he smiled sadly, "when you look at him, it's like everyone else in the room disappears, he always manages to make you smile. He is falling and because you're scared of him hurting you, you don't want to fall."

"Who are they daddy?"

He smiled, "Carlisle is from Italy-"

"Like Grandma Swan?" I yelled, covering my mouth as my dad laughed at my little outburst.

"Exactly, I grew up with Carlisle, I didn't agree with his choice of... occupation," Charlie frowned deeply but shook his head and squeezed my hand, "He met Esme in Brooklyn, wherever Esme went, Carlisle followed because he loved her but she didn't want him until the day he saved her. Esme and Carlisle travelled the world together and Esme fell pregnant with a Emmett, he had black hair like Carlisle's sister but he had Carlisle's eyes. Alice was different, she had Carlisle's sister's hair but Esme's vivid eyes and then Edward was the replica of Esme's brother. That's why he's called Edward, because Esme and her brother were very close."

I smiled at my dad, him and Carlisle were clearly close but there was still something that played on my mind, "Why haven't I met them before?"

Charlie's expression darkened, "You did when you were little, you would have been about five and Edward was ten, he would always hold your hand in the street and you would giggle like crazy." he chuckled but then his eyes went flat as he looked away, "there was an accident and you hit your head, Edward cried and stayed away from you. Carlisle came to see me and told me that it was best they stayed away because you were so young and then you could just forget about each other. However, Edward never forgot and he rebelled-"

"Why didn't I remember?" I asked, Charlie sighed as he got to his feet and took my hand, he pulled a book from the shelf and a mirror turned around in the wall. He ushered me towards it, shifting my hair to show a long jagged scar starting from behind my ear and disappearing deep into my hair.

"It was a terrible accident, Bella, you were asleep for a while... I thought at one point, I'd lost my little girl."

"What happened?" my voice trembled, my dad covered the scar with my hair and moved to sit down, I'd never saw my dad look so old before.

"You and Edward went to the woods, he stopped watching you for five minutes and," he stopped, staring at the desk with a faraway look to his eyes. I sat back down, "You fell into a ditch, Edward left you to get help but every second, you were screaming, Edward came back and wouldn't leave, he had to save you. When they managed to get you, you were unconscious, you looked... dead. I took you to the hospital, it was five days later when you woke up, you couldn't remember anything, the mention of Edward's name confused you and you would cry because I was talking about the strange man."

I smirked as Charlie finally pulled out a cigarette, I was waiting for that. "That doesn't help dad, who are they?"

"I can't tell you, Bells."

I scowled, "What?"

"I can't tell you, that's something Edward has to do."

I nodded, "Okay, why did Grandpa Neville make the marriage law?"

My dad grinned, "You know that story."

I smiled brightly, "I know but I want to hear it again."

He shook his head and sighed, "His youngest daughter, Mina, wanted to marry a farmer's son who had a reputation for being quite the lady's man. He knew that a young count loved Mina and wanted to take her hand, he went to Neville and asked permission but Neville knew his daughter would hate him forever if he allowed it. Instead, he planted a seed for Mina to catch the farmer's son in the act of going off with other women behind Mina's back, to prove to her that mama and papa know best," my dad winked at me, I shook my head at him while he cracked his knuckles and sat back, puffing on his cigarette. "Mina was devastated, she ran back and her daddy threatened to shoot him, instead, he offered Mina a better offer, the Count was there and offered to take Mina for some food. Surprisingly, Mina came home happy, she was laughing and giggling when the Count kissed her cheek when her father wasn't looking."

"The farmer's son, what did he do?"

"We're getting to that, do you want to finish the story?" he laughed, I shook my head laughing along with him, "Anyway, the farmer's son was furious, he went to see Neville and demanded to know what he was doing. Neville simply said 'father's know best' and dismissed the farmer's son. On that day, an agreement was signed, the male had to have his father and a male relative present, while the female needed her father and a female. They would sign the agreement as witnesses and if they betrayed the person they were representing, the agreement would be null and void."

I frowned but let my dad continue, "The aim was so the father could see who really loved his daughter, who really wanted her hand in marriage. Once the agreement was signed, unless in cases of adultery or bigamy, it was final and could not be broken."

"But dad, that doesn't answer the question," I murmured gently, he cocked his eyebrow, "when the girl reaches her twenty first birthday..."

"Oh yes, when a girl reaches her twenty first birthday, she chooses who she marries without any interference from her father," Charlie waved that part off, I smiled, shaking my head at him while he got to his feet, put out his cigarette and came to kiss me on the cheek.

**~ B.D ~**

It was late when I finally left my father's office, after sitting in there for a length of time alone, I decided to see what was going on in the kitchen. I checked the fridge to find all my cakes baked, cupcakes and cookies done and my bread evenly sliced in the bread bin. I smiled at the note Esme had left, informing me that she had enjoyed testing each thing I had made and so had Emmett, I could tell by the amount of cookies and cupcakes missing.

I sighed, taking an apple and sitting at the island, dragging the newspaper towards me. I turned the page and skim read, not really taking in anything as the booming laughter from the living room didn't faze me. Bored, I took my book out of my bag and started to read Wuthering Heights for the umpteenth time. I leaned on the island, letting the battered copy crumble in one hand, I smiled softly, letting myself get lost in each word.

I jumped when I felt someone touch my shoulder, whirling around to see Edward standing behind me. My eyes roamed over his suited form, I stepped back, providing a little space between us. "Hey."

"Hi," I responded gently, "I guess I owe you a thank you."

He cocked his eyebrow, I shifted my hair and his expression became a blank mask, I smiled softly, stepping closer and leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you Edward."

"I nearly killed you," he whispered, closing his eyes as his hands took hold of my hips and brought me closer. I closed my own eyes, letting myself drop my walls as I leaned my head against his chest, forgetting that I'd seen him murder my best friend's father, forgetting all the bad stuff, the lie he'd told me, flirting with Tanya, this was comfort of the best kind. I felt his hand sliding from my hip to the middle of my back, holding me closer as he pressed his nose into my hair and breathed deeply.

I pressed a hand against his heart, feeling it beating at healthy rhythm but that simple touch was sending shivers through my body, electric sizzles across my scalp as I tilted my head back slightly, staring up at him while he stared at me. He cupped my cheek in his hand and leaned down, pressing his lips to my own.

The kiss started off slow, soft as he kissed me four times before it became longing, needing as he pressed his lips harder against my own. My hands went to his hair, holding him to me while he lifted me from the floor and placed me on the chair I was sat on, my legs parted allowing him to stand in between them. He pressed our bodies together, his tongue lightly brushing across my bottom one and I froze. Edward leaned back, the both of us panting, "What's wrong?"

"I..." my cheeks bloomed, "I've never kissed anyone."

He smiled at me, "You're so innocent."

I slapped him but he both laughed, he stroked my cheek with his thumb and we both leaned into each other, the kiss started off again, gently before it became apparent that Edward and I both wanted the same thing. My hands gripped his shoulders as he dragged me closer, I could feel something hard pressing into my crotch but the sensations it was sending through me were uncontrollable. His tongue lightly brushed my bottom lip again and I didn't care, I opened my mouth and our tongues seemed to dance in a fluent motion, as if they were destined to move together. I needed to get closer to Edward, I had too, I grabbed his tie, dragging him impossibly closer, so our torsos were touching.

"Ahem," Edward jumped back in surprise as Charlie stood in the doorway, he was leaning against the frame with his arms folded across his chest. My cheeks fumed as I looked down, Edward looked like a puppy caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"Do Bella and Edward need a condom?" Esme yelled from the living room and everyone burst out laughing. I felt my face heat up as my dad guffawed, he came over and slapped Edward on the back in a joking way before he grabbed another two beers and went back into the living room. Everyone was drunk, I could tell by the way they were all laughing.

Edward was clearly the only one sober.

He turned back to me and we couldn't help it, we both burst into laughter.

**~ B.D ~**

I shoved Edward laughing, we were in my bedroom. I was studying since Edward agreed to let me finish senior year, he was currently trying to distract me. I sighed, turning to him and he chuckled, knowing that he was winning and I had a puddle in my underwear at this moment in time. Rose was out on a date with Emmett since she was now taking permanent residence here as her father had "gone missing".

"Come on, I know you don't want to study, it's the weekend, let's watch a movie," he suggested with an adorable pout. I shook my head at him, leaning down to kiss his pout. "Hey, I'm not for this school thing if you don't tend to me, woman."

"You're so inappropriate," I laughed, he shrugged his shoulders, grabbing my stuff off my bed and dropping it on to the floor before practically jumping on top of me. I squealed, giggling but it was cut off as Edward's and my lip meshed together. Earlier, Edward and I had kissed to the point were clothes were gonna start flying but Edward had broke away before it could get to that point, luckily, someone needed him and he'd had to go. He'd come back about fifteen minutes ago and I'd done a large amount of work - and texting - in that time. My dad had cooked tonight and surprisingly it was nice until I found the takeaway wrappers in the trash. He'd blushed and said he had no idea what I was talking about.

You have to love my dad.

Either way, I was definitely enjoying Edward being on top of me, our tongues danced while I felt his hands trailing over my body as it arched into his hands. My hands were knotted in Edward's hair before I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to feel him, I took his tie, undoing it with ease, he leaned back, staring down at me and I yanked on both ends, dragging him forward so our lips joined together again as I tossed the tie away. I grabbed the buttons of his shirt, undoing them without worry and sliding my hands under before sliding it away. Edward shuddered from touch, the electric seemed to get wilder, more powerful as my hands roamed his body, my eyes staring at Edward's perfectly chiseled form, his arms were banded with muscle, he wasn't lean muscled as he appeared, he was muscular.

My hand slid over his eight pack and he shuddered, leaning down to connect our lips again. His hands went from my hips under my shirt and glided up to my breasts, he squeezed and the moans that escaped were nothing compared to that one, my legs wrapped around Edward's hips and without a word, Edward took the hem of my shirt and ripped it over my head and throwing it.

I went to cover myself but he took my hands, holding them away from my body, "Don't cover yourself," he whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips to my neck, I could feel his breath against my ear and it was sending shivers through me, right to my core. "You're perfect."

Edward lightly bit my ear and I gasped, feeling my body arching slightly as Edward kissed down my neck and across my chest. Slowly, Edward started to grind his hips into my own, I felt his hardened member against me and I moaned, arching my back from the pleasure it provided. Edward leaned up slightly, moving harder against me before he stopped and rolling over, so he was on his side while I stared up at the ceiling, panting. He leaned in, "I'm not going to have sex with you Bella, but I do want to bring you some pleasure."

His voice was making me wetter, I turned my head to him as he slowly undone the button on my jeans before getting between my legs. I watched him carefully as he slid my pants and panties down my legs, dragging them completely off. I closed my eyes but I didn't hear his laughter, instead, I felt his lips on my right calf, trailing up my leg and thigh towards my hip before he repeated the motion on my left leg, I was shaking with anticipation that my toes were curling.

Then I felt something sliding in me and I moaned louder this time, my back arching slightly as I felt Edward's smile against my hip. He curled his finger slightly and the pleasure was unbelievable, my hips were moving on their own accord as Edward moved his fingers in and out of me. I sat up on my arms, the pleasure got better as I moved my hand, Edward leaned up to press his lips to mine but forced me to lie down while I writhed from his fingers, moving in and out of me. "Jesus Christ Bella, you're so tight and wet."

He kissed down my body while I moaned, my entire body was electric. Then I felt his lips on my sex and I couldn't hold them moan, my hand moved his hair and I pressed his head against me, bucking against his face and fingers. Edward's tongue lapped at me as my back arched off the bed, a spring inside me snapped and I could feel my body coming apart as I moaned loudly, feeling myself coming down as Edward still moved his fingers in me, letting me ride out of my orgasm as I breathed deeply.

Edward trailed kisses up my body, slowly removing his fingers from inside me and then as he hovered over me, he sucked the juice off his fingers and swallowed before leaning in and kissing me deeply. My hands knotted in his hair and I could feel my heart pounding.

He whispered, "Go to sleep now love, you look exhausted."

He settled beside me, wrapping me up in his arms as I nuzzled my head against his bare chest, he touched my bra before murmuring, "Next time, the bra comes off too."

I chuckled sleepily before I felt my consciousness slip.

* * *

**Hey guys, did you like your treat? **

**I hope this chapter answered some questions for you, if you still have more leave them in a review and I shall answer them for you in the next chapter.**

**There will be more zest before they actually do the deed. **

**Bella won't find out who Edward is until about chapter 7 and that means, neither will you but I presume some of you already know that already. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave me a review.**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Name: Beautiful Disaster**

**Summary: Isabella Swan never expected her life to be anything but plain and simple. Once she finished high school, she'd be out of Forks quicker than you can click your fingers. However, she wasn't expecting for the old laws to work their mysterious ways against her, especially considering her father was the mayor. Now, she has ties to a man she's never met and will marry him or face the penalty their family vowed five hundred years ago.**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Crime/Drama**

**Couples: Canon – E/B**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Some of you were confused about what Edward has lied about. He has lied about not having sex with anyone, Edward is not a virgin, he lied. **

**Anyway, enough of that. **

**I was surfing fanfiction about an hour ago, you know having a gander at everything and I found this amazing story called **_Original Sin_ **by **_mystique-jewled,_ **it truly is an amazing read and I suggest everybody go and read it right now.****  
**

**GO!**

**Aha, no read this chapter, leave me a review and then go. Aha, love you all.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I tried to kill my pain_  
_But only brought more_  
_So much more_  
_I lay dying_  
_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_  
_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_  
_Am I too lost to be saved?_  
_Am I too lost?_

_My God my tourniquet_  
_Return to me salvation_  
_My God my tourniquet_  
_Return to me salvation_

**_~ Tourniquet - Evanescence ~_**

**Chapter 5**

**Confusion**

**EPOV**

It was around six o'clock when I tore myself away from Bella. I kissed her forehead and she stirred a little but she didn't wake up. I grabbed my shirt off the floor and quickly fastened up the buttons, leaving my tie on the floor, I left the top button open and threw on my jacket. My tie could be my parting gift, I chuckled to myself as I turned back to the woman I would be calling my wife soon.

Shaking my head, I headed down the stairs where Charlie was sat watching the TV. I cocked my eyebrow when he stared at me, "You better look after her Cullen, she's a stubborn one."

"She's your daughter," I informed with a smile, Charlie's eyes cut through the air and he stared at me. I frowned deeply as I moved to sit down, waiting to feel my phone vibrate to signify that Emmett was waiting outside for me, I could hear someone pottering around in the kitchen. Charlie turned his gaze away from me as if there was some unspoken message in him but he never told me what it was, he just remained silent.

The vibration on my leg was my clear message, I scowled as I got to my feet, said goodbye to Charlie and ducked out of the house. With one final glance back to the house, I hurried down the path towards the car and slid into the back seat. Carlisle, my dad, shot me an unhappy look but I shrugged my shoulders as Emmett handed me a clean suit. "You pussy bitches."

"You smell like sex," Emmett commented.

"I didn't get any," I joked.

"Good, she deserves better than to lose it to some idiot," my father mused dryly, I shot him a look while he simply continued to text my mother. I looked to Emmett who shrugged his shoulders, "She deserves to lose it on her wedding night, so wait."

I stared at him incredulously, "are you kidding me?"

"No Edward," Carlisle turned to glare me, "Isabella is a very respectable, dignified young girl and deserves only the best. Charlie done well raising her on his own, she has took care of him her entire life, putting childish things on holding and becoming a woman. She deserves to be treated as such."

"Like you didn't make mom lose hers before your wedding night," I snapped.

"I waited," he retorted seriously, I stared at him until I realised how serious he was being. I sighed, nodding in agreement before the car pulled up outside our house. I slid out, taking the suit and hurrying inside to shower and get changed.

When I went back out to the car, Aro had joined us. Aro was my best friend, it had always been me, Aro and Emmett, the three muskateers until we met our other friends, Garrett, Stefan and Diego, from the three muskateers, it became the six muskateers. Aro was my right hand man though and since my IQ was considerably higher than Emmett's, it made me the heir.

Carlisle shot me a serious look, that was why he'd come back here because I'd vowed I wouldn't marry anyone unless it was Isabella. I was 100% right in my decision, coming back and seeing how she'd developed into such a beautiful young woman was the best decision I had ever made. Even though I didn't deserve her, there would be no one for me.

When she was five, I remember her vividly falling, she screamed and I knew she was hurt. I'd promised not to leave but it was the only way I could get her back safely, she'd been cut up pretty badly and Charlie blamed me until he saw how cut up I was that she was hurt. My mother had always said that distance made the heart grow fonder but Bella never remembered me until yesterday.

I'd gone to see what was taking Charlie so long and heard him relaying the story to Bella, she just listened, never speaking until he was finished. I'd gone back to the kitchen and had a cookie, my mom informed me they were made by Bella. I smirked, knowing I would be well fed.

"What are you smiling about?" Aro demanded teasingly.

"Probably thinking about what happened with Bella last night, did you score any points, Edward?" Emmett laughed, I glared at them both while my dad practically snarled.

"Stop it, that is your brother's wife, you will show her some respect!"

"Sorry dad," Emmett mumbled, Aro nodded in agreement, my dad was in a bad mood that much was clear.

"Your mother is taking Bella dress shopping this afternoon with Rose and Alice," he informed me, I smiled at the thought and turned to him. "They said she needs class, Rose and Bella are going to make the guest list later on, your mother and Alice are going looking at venues, picking three and allowing both you and Bella the final choice, you are going to taste the cake next week, then we're going to test caterers and then you're going to contact the other mobs and their families."

"What about-?"

"Everything will be taken care of by your mother," my father cut me off.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I finally snapped.

He sighed heavily, turning to the three of us and swallowing. "I've had a tip that we have a traitor."

Aro narrowed his eyes, "A traitor?"

Carlisle tilted his head to one side, "Yes and I need you all to be on your best behaviour," he turned to me, "no more shooting people." His wide grin told me that even though I shot Rose's dad, he was still proud of me.

I grinned in response. "Wouldn't dream of it.

**BPOV**

I woke up alone and slightly disorientated, I smiled to myself as I spotted Edward's tie on the floor. I grabbed my phone and sent him a text: _where was my goodbye kiss?_

I guess you could say mine and Edward's relationship was going steadily, maybe I was slut for only knowing him a week and yet I was marrying him. I sighed, falling back against my bed with a heavy sigh before my door burst open, Rose was holding a mug and she let out an irritated sound before covering her eyes with her free hand. "Bella, for fuck's sake, put some clothes on!"

I looked down, realising and blushed deeply as I ducked under the quilt quickly, covering my entire body. She opened one eye, satisfied, she placed my mug on the bed side table with a soft smile for me. I giggled, covering my mouth as she sat down on the bed. "Did you... you know, the deed?"

I shook my head, she frowned, "he used his tongue and fingers."

"Did it feel nice?" she wondered, I nodded and she giggled before shaking her head at me. She grabbed a pair of my jeans and a black jumper that clung to my body and was fluffy, she took out my black leather boots with the small heel and gestured for me to get ready. I scowled, "Dress shopping today? Remember?"

I nodded as my phone vibrated. _I gave you one, you were fast asleep, sleeping beauty. Have fun dress shopping, oh and buy something nice, I'm taking you out tonight ;D_

I giggled as Rose sighed, shutting my bedroom door behind her, _can we do more of last night?_

His reply was almost instant, _Not tonight sweetheart, wait until our wedding night, I will worship you like you're supposed to be worshipped._

I went downstairs to find Rose rubbing her forehead with a terse sigh, Esme was pottering around while Alice glared directly at Rose. Oh brilliant, I sat down and stretched my limbs, Alice grimaced when my back cracked while Rose laughed. I slapped her lightly and she hit me back, still laughing before she gave me a hug. "So what's the plan?"

"I can only fit two people in my car," Alice snapped, she combed her hand through her straightened pixie hair, making sure it framed her face evenly. "So Bella and I could go in my car-"

"I can't drive," Rose interrupted, clearly Esme and Alice had come in Alice's car.

Esme turned then, realising the tension between the two girls. I shot her a pleading look and she pursed her lips, "Okay, Rose and Alice you two can go together and I will go with Bella."

Alice looked horrified with the suggestion but I smiled, in complete agreement. I could drive but I chose not too, my car was too flashy and since Charlie enjoyed dropping me off outside and I enjoyed walking home, it was not an issue how I would get to school. Of course, Rose would always tag along and Charlie didn't have a single problem with it.

"Perfect," I grinned.

"Or we could all just go in Bella's car?" Rose suggested with a grin and a knowing gleam to her eyes.

Alice looked intrigued, "What car do you drive Bella?"

Rose answered for me, looking rather smug, "A Lexus IS 300h, quite suave if you ask me."

"A Lexus?" even Esme looked excited as I nodded.

We wasted no time piling into my red Lexus, I made sure that Esme was in the front with me. She looked perplexed, shooting Alice glances out of the corner of her eye, Rose was glaring out the window, angry that she wasn't sat behind me, which meant that she would have to lean over so she could stick her head between mine and Esme's seat rather than just sticking it between my headrest and the car frame.

I sighed heavily, tapping my finger against the wheel as I checked to make sure nothing was coming until I slammed my foot down against the pedal and the car lurched forward down the highway.

"So Bella," Alice leaned forward, "Have you decided your brides maids yet?"

I smiled, "Yeah, you and Rose."

"Is that all?" Esme asked in a shocked tone, she turned to look at me.

"Oh and Jasper is the page boy, right?" Rose asked, she had this arrogance about her for knowing. I smirked, knowing full well what she was doing.

"Yeah, have you called him yet?"

"Yeah, I told him that dad left me, don't want to mention Ed-"

"Oh god, what did he do?" Esme asked in a distraught sounding voice, I cleared my throat as Alice leaned back, folding her arms across her chest, glowering at Rose.

"He shot Rose's dad-"

"With good reason, I thank him for it," Rose admitted softly, Esme turned to stare her incredulously but then recognition fluttered against her face and she nodded once, relaxing back into her seat while I restlessly tapped the steering wheel. The rest of the journey was done in a morbid smile but I didn't mind, it allowed me to think some things over.

**~ B.D ~**

When we arrived at the dress shop, my brain was fried and I wanted to go home. Rose had stuck by side, she'd looked at the streams of white material, some dotted with different coloured gems and others looked more like dresses you'd wear for prom. I closed my eyes for a couple of minutes before shaking it and sitting down on the nearest chair, I had pelvic pain on my right side, which wasn't normal for me.

Esme shot me a worried glance but otherwise followed Alice to see a red haired woman leaving the back room. Her hair was done in tight ringlets around her pale face, she was wearing a tight turquoise blouse that her boobs were nearly bursting out of as the buttons strained to keep closed. She was wearing a pair of black formal pants and shiny turquoise pumps. Her smile widened when she spotted Esme, "Esme darling."

She had a clear Irish accent as Esme smiled but it was a hard smile, her eyes weren't gentle or soothing but quite menacing as she took in the red head. "Victoria, is Maggie around?"

"ESME?!" A thick Italian voice called, she threw a black curtain out of the way to show a stunning middle aged woman, she wasn't as beautiful as Esme but it was close. Her hair was a deep shade of scarlet, eyes the colour of liquid amber against her peach skin, she wore a classy red dress that came to her knees, skin coloured tights and red platforms with a strap around her ankle. "Il mio tesoro, you look stunning, come è la famiglia? I tuoi figli? Marito? Alice, come stai tesoro?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Alice responded gently, Maggie laughed and tapped Alice's arm before she spied me. Rose was sat beside me, she didn't look at all impressed with the fact, the only people that could clearly understand what Maggie was saying were the two Cullens. I could understand some of it but this pelvic pain was beginning to really hurt me and I just wanted to go home.

"Esme, è questo il suo?"

Esme nodded and Maggie squealed in delight, shoving her way past disgruntled looking Victoria to bring me to my feet and squeeze my shoulders before she hugged me, all the while prattling on in her Italian speak. I looked at Alice confused but judging by the way she just shrugged, it didn't matter. Maggie stepped back and looked over me, "You look beautiful, Bella bellisimo!"

"It's nice to meet you."

"Dresses, we must see dresses."

Maggie dragged my hand and I was thrown into trying on all different dresses from completely disgusting ones to nice ones.

Esme smiled as I stepped onto the short pedestal, I hadn't noticed that I was slightly flushed, probably from being poked and prodded so much. I stared at my reflection in the beautiful dress that seemed to highlight all the best features on my bed. It was an off the shoulder dress that clung to my body and pushed up my breasts, not in a slutty but in a classy way. It went straight down the ground and trailed behind me, on the straps were gems as the material dipped down my back to reveal the expanse of pale skin I had. "That is perfect for the photo shoot!"

"Photo shoot?" I asked in confusion, turning to look at her.

Just then, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and Aro stepped into the room, I turned back to the mirror as Rose stared in confusion. Alice sighed, "Come on Bella, surely you've heard of CCE?"

"Yeah - oh yeah, I forgot," I murmured, Carlisle owned Cullen & Co Enterprises, which meant that Edward was kind of a celebrity. I brushed some of my hair away my face and let out a puff, holding my hips as I lifted my head before I noticed black spots in my vision, I could feel my face heating up some more before my entire vision went black and I felt myself falling as my consciousness completely disappeared.

* * *

**BELLA IS NOT PREGNANT.**

**Just thought I'd throw that out there since she's a virgin and her and Edward haven't had sex. You find out what's wrong with Bella in the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, leave me a review!**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**P.S. DON'T HATE ME FOR THE CLIFFY ;D**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Name: Beautiful Disaster**

**Summary: Isabella Swan never expected her life to be anything but plain and simple. Once she finished high school, she'd be out of Forks quicker than you can click your fingers. However, she wasn't expecting for the old laws to work their mysterious ways against her, especially considering her father was the mayor. Now, she has ties to a man she's never met and will marry him or face the penalty their family vowed five hundred years ago.**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Crime/Drama**

**Couples: Canon – E/B**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**So the lyrics to this video are quite clear in what they say, and yes, there will be confrontation in this chapter as Bella is going back to school the day after she wakes up. **

**You might be a bit disorientated about times and dates, so I've now decided that I'm going to put a date to it all. A bit late but oh well, it's winter, I've decided, don't bitch at me because I will go back and change it in earlier chapters if it bothers some reviewers, especially those that love to hate me.**

**And trust me, the comments some people have made have hurt but I'm not deleting my story just to satisfy you. If you don't like my story, don't read it, it's that simple.**

**Anyway, the ones that are lovely and you know who you are, there will be an author's note at the bottom of this chapter - as always - with six questions I want you to answer, the best answers will appear in the chapters that are listed below.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I'd give anything just to cut you free._  
_I'd give blood just to watch you,_  
_(Just to watch you) BLEED!_

_I see through you and all your lies._  
_You are everything that I despise._  
_You won't take shit when you leave._  
_What the hell do you want from me?_

_I'm over it, so over it, this is goodbye!_  
_I'd give anything just to cut you free._  
_I'd give blood just to make you,_  
_Just to watch you BLEED!_

_**~ Watch You Bleed - Five Finger Death Punch ~**  
_

**Chapter 6**

**Pain**

I awoke with a start, sitting up in the brightly coloured room and quickly looked around to find Edward jerk awake. He looked at me and a look a relief covered his face, I leaned back against the plump pillows, "Where am I?"

"Hospital," Edward's voice was rough with sleep as he ran a hand through his hair, "I'll go get a nurse."

"Edward," I called him back, he looked to me, "Where's my dad?"

Edward smiled gently, "don't worry Bella, you just rest, I'll call them."

I nodded as I rubbed my stomach, it was hurting and my back wasn't helping either. I was scowling deeply, feeling sick and uncomfortable as I tried to keep my eyes open but it wasn't working. I wonder why they'd called the hospital, must have been because I was so red and sweaty, probably just a hot flush and I'd be fine tomorrow. I don't know, something didn't feel right and I had the strangest urge to pee.

Suddenly, the door opened and Edward hurried back to my side as a doctor entered the room, he shook his head but came to me. "Good morning, Miss. Swan, you gave us all quite a scare."

"Sorry," I apologised in a mumble, Doctor Gerandy chuckled as he squeezed my hand gently before taking my pulse. Edward fixed the quilt around me, taking my free hand and stroking the back with his thumb.

"Your pulse seems fine but I would like to know, are you experiencing any discomfort?"

I froze before I nodded, Edward's grip on my hand tightened. "Pelvic pain, it was really bad yesterday along with the stomach ache but I thought it might be because my period was coming."

The doctor hummed in agreement, "Well, it's better to be safe than sorry, can you lie on your back for me please?"

I laid back, releasing Edward's hand as I did so and the doctor ran his hands across my stomach after he'd moved the gown away from my body. Edward was stiff as the doctor pressed against the left side, it was uncomfortable but not painful until he got to the right side and I nearly shot off the bed. The doctor moved down and I burst into tears, Edward growled, "Alright, that's quite enough, you can see she's in pain."

The doctor sighed, moving his hands away from my body and covering me back up as Edward helped me sit back up but he kept his arms around me. I wanted his comfort as the doctor checked his pager before clearing his throat, "I'm going to send you down for a ultrasound scan and then we'll see what happens from there."

I was worried then, "What? Why?"

"Miss Swan, please calm down, it's nothing to worry about, the gel is a little cold but that's about it. Don't worry," he soothed, I nodded as he left the room but I looked to Edward, scowling.

Edward didn't look happy so it didn't go with what he said next, "Doctor knows what he's doing."

I huffed but went with it. The ultrasound wasn't the scary part but it was annoying that the first ultrasound scan I was having for a stupid pain in my pelvis, ultrasounds were meant for when you were pregnant. The excitement of going for your first scan, the first look at that little bean sitting inside of you, watching it grow along with your bloating stomach and it was beautiful. A woman is never fat when she's pregnant, she is the sign of new life, the sign of purity and innocence, goodness and richness, she should never be ashamed or uncomfortable with how she looks because no matter what, she's beautiful and she's carrying something that is equally as beautiful.

I was upset when I left the room, the only good thing was that Charlie and Rose had arrived with chocolate bonbons. I sat in my bed, eating them while Edward would steal one every so often with a chuckle. I sighed heavily, shifting every so often to try to make myself comfortable but it seemed every position I sat in became uncomfortable after a while.

The doctor knocked lightly on the door before stepping into the room with a grim expression, a young woman followed behind him in a suit and a badge.

"Miss Swan, this is Doctor Jones, she's a gynaecologist," the doctor informed as Doctor Jones reached out to shake my hand.

"Bella," I corrected him with a smile.

The doctor nodded while Charlie and Edward both seemed to noticed something about the way the doctor was speaking, "We've found that in your ultrasound scan, you have an ovarian cyst, that is why I've called for Doctor Jones."

"What...what does that mean?" Rose demanded, Doctor Gerandy nodded for Doctor Jones to take over and left the room. Doctor Jones took a seat on the edge of the bed, back to both Edward and Rose.

"Don't panic Bella, I can see it in your eyes. Ovarian cysts can be very pesky, Mr. Swan, you see they are liquid sacks that grow on the ovaries, sometimes they cure themselves without any symptoms at all, this is usually when a woman is menstrating. Are your periods pretty bad?"

I nodded and I heard Edward chuckle humourlessly, "Great, a hormonal Bella every month."

"Better you than me," Charlie laughed, adding humour to this situation as the doctor took my hand in her own.

"It appears that when you get your period, you also develop these cysts and that's not bad, they cause some pain but then they just disappear. However, from your last period, one seems to have remained and hasn't caused you any pain but in that time, it's been growing and has slightly ruptured, it's currently blocking the blood supply to your ovaries and that's why you're in pain. Yesterday, you fainted because the pain was too much and it was like you were experiencing the menopause, of course, the other ovary looks healthy and perfect, you have the perfect womb for a baby but this" she paused, looking to everyone in the room as I felt the tears welling in my eyes as I felt as though she was going to tell me I was infertile because of this, then I wouldn't be able to give my husband any children, he would think I was inferior, think I wasn't good enough and then he'd find somebody else and leave me. I didn't want to look at Edward in that moment, "we need to remove it as soon as possible."

"An operation?" I squeaked.

She chuckled, "it's a simple procedure, they just remove the cyst."

"So I'm not going to be infertile?"

She frowned, "You see, we won't be able to tell that until after it's removed."

I felt my heart drop and Edward answered for me, "How soon can she have the operation?"

It surprised me but I still didn't look at him, Doctor Jones smiled, "The surgeons are ready."

**~ B.D ~**

Tuesday, home time. Edward was there, I didn't care, I just wanted to get out of the hospital. The doctor had said as long as I take it easy, I can go home and come back tomorrow to see the gynaecologist. Edward had been eager with that idea and agreed to picking me up, so as I got dressed, he went to speak to the doctor about my medication and cream. Rose was in school getting my work, when a nurse walked into my room. I scowled at the wheelchair she was pushing.

"Come on sweetheart."

"I have legs," I responded, Edward stepped in then. "Edward, tell her I can walk."

"Sorry but it's protocol."

"Come on Bell, I'll push you," he kissed my forehead, I huffed but reluctantly got into the wheelchair and let him wheel me out of the hospital but as soon as we got outside, I practically ran to his car out of the way. He laughed loudly but otherwise, opened the door and let me get in. I was wearing a baggy jumper and leggings, I shifted to get comfortable, leaning against my left side with my head nestled against the seat and my legs curled under me. As Edward slid in, he looked to me and I could see the pain in his eyes, "is it sore?"

I nodded but then remembered something, "Can you speak Italian?"

He frowned but nodded.

"I met Maggie," I answered his unspoken question and he chuckled, "teach me?"

He looked to me, "Why?"

"I want to speak Italian."

"Why?"

"Private conversations, my dad and Rose don't understand, we could be talking about anything," I smiled coyly, Edward winked at me, leaning over the console to press a kiss to me lips, not once but twice and I enjoyed feeling him kissing me again.

I sighed, settling into my seat as Edward chuckled, driving along, "by the way, Emmett enjoyed driving your car back home."

"I bet he did."

Arriving home, Rose had all her homework spread across the kitchen island and one ear phone plugged into her ear, I hobbled into the kitchen, putting all my weight onto my left side to try to ease the pain on the right. Rose's head snapped up and she grinned, ripping the earphone out of her ear, "I've missed you."

"You saw me yesterday," I laughed but she shrugged.

"You're my best friend, by the way, Esme bought that dress."

Edward chewed a cookie before he opened up the bag of meds and tossed the Tylenol my way, I grabbed two out of the bottle and swallowed the without liquid. I cracked my neck then as Edward took out the ointment and bandage, "you should have a bath."

"Saying I smell?" I shot back.

He paused before nodding twice and taking another bite of his cookie with a cheeky grin, I rolled my eyes but giggled while Rose wrote the last word of her sentence. "Teachers didn't give you any work, they just said the minute you feel better, you need to come in."

"Thursday then," Edward stated.

I scowled at him, "Why Thursday?"

"Bella, the doctor said take it easy, I'm not having you go to school and hurting yourself. You can go in Thursday, after you've seen the gynaegologist tomorrow."

"I can go in the morning and then we go see Doctor Jones and then I can come home?"

"You're not going in."

Rose was boiling, "Since when do you have the right to dictate what she does?!"

Edward glared back, "Since she's going to become my wife."

"Yeah, that doesn't mean you control her life, she can make her own decisions and if she decides she wants to go into school tomorrow, she can. Don't listen to him Bella, you're not married to him yet, Charlie is the only one that can stop you from going in school, not this obnoxious pig."

Edward's fist clenched and he slammed it down on the island, Rose and I jumped but her gasp was louder than mine and I felt her hand grab mine and I knew he'd frightened her. "If she goes in tomorrow, she will only stress herself out and make herself ill, she has to take it easy. She's just had an operation and that means having two days off school, it doesn't matter, she's-"

"She's standing right here!" I yelled finally in my annoyance at the pair of them, "Will you two stop arguing for crying out loud, I'm exhausted!"

The door opened as I hurried up the stairs, nearly tripping but I managed to stop myself as I opened the bathroom and slammed the door behind me, locking it as I leaned against it. Then I let out a little cry, my side was killing me and I ripped off my jumper as I started the bath, adding some bubbles to the water, whether I was allowed them or not, I didn't care. I searched the cupboard under the sink for the matches and lit the candles in the room as the steam filled the room. I stripped off before turning to face the mirror as I untied the bandage from around my waist, unwinding it before I gasped at the horrible, angry looking scar that stared back at me. It mocked me as it marred my pale skin.

I let out another cry from both the pain and the look of it. I shut off the water and settled myself into the bath before I let the tears stream down my face soundlessly. I closed my eyes, trying to relax my body but I felt sick. Although, Edward did have a point, the water soothed the pain. I leaned back, letting the water soothe my skin and the tense muscles in my back.

There was a knock on the door, "Bella?"

It was Charlie, "Hey dad?"

"Sweetheart, your cream is outside the door, if you need help with the bandage, Rose is downstairs," he sounded awkward, I chuckled quietly to myself.

"Thanks dad."

He chuckled, "No problem kiddo."

I wiped bubbles up my arms as I started to sing 'Roar' by Katy Perry to myself, _"... you're gonna hear me roar, louder, louder than a lion, 'cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar."_

I stopped after a bit and let my eyes close, I was so tired but I knew falling asleep in the bath wasn't the best option. I relaxed my body, letting my entire body slump as the pain completely died away, not even a dull ache. Maybe I wasn't going to be infertile, I hoped I wasn't going to be anyway, I'd wanted children from when I was very young. Ever since I watched the film Santa Claus with Tim Allen, the little girl in it always made me laugh.

Eventually, pruning wasn't something I wanted to do. I pulled the plug and stood up, I swung my leg over the side of the bath and checked to make sure the water hadn't done any damage to my stitches. I smiled when I knew they were completely fine as I opened my door a touch, grabbing the bag and shutting the door quickly as I read the instructions on the cream but then I knew, I couldn't do this alone. I put the bag on the floor and started to cry. The door opening surprised me and I tightened the towel around me as Edward stepped into the room with a pair of clean pyjamas, some panties and a sports bra.

He turned to me and guilt covered his face, "hey, hey," he crouched down, taking my face in his hands and pressing a kiss to my lips. I forgot sometimes that Edward wasn't my age, he was 23 years old and sexy as hell. I don't know what came over me as my hands braided in his hair and I crushed my lips to his. He groaned against my lips, kissing back with equal passion and it seemed we'd forgotten about my operation because Edward lifted up to wrap my legs around his waist and pressed me to the wall. It was only when he pressed his body against mine, I cried out from his suit hitting the towel and irritating the scar. "Shit, Bella, I'm sorry."

He placed me back on to the toilet and handed me the pyjamas, turning around so I could get dressed. I slid my panties on and the silk pyjama pants before I grabbed the jumper type top, I shoved on the bra and then I ran my toes up Edward's leg. He turned with a smirk, I handed him the cream and gently, he applied it to my scar but even the slightest touch was painful, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he rubbed the cream over my scar while kissing me to distract me.

"Nice distraction," I murmured, he chuckled and kissed me gently.

Grabbing the bandage, he wound it around my waist with ease before taking my top and placing it over my head. He laughed, kissing my lips chastely, "Cosy warm."

The next day, I sat down in Doctor Jones' office, I'd told Edward to wait outside so I could talk to the doctor alone. She didn't look grim or upset, neutral and relaxed much like her office. I sighed as she smiled at me, "they didn't see the need to remove your ovary, however, I do hold some reservations, Isabella," she paused, tapping her pen, "you see, I'm worried about when you do get pregnant, if cysts form when you are on your period, sometimes they may not have a simple removal or a disappearance and usually when a woman is prone to getting them and becomes pregnant, accidents can occur as those cysts can be quite aggressive."

"What are you suggesting?" I whispered, my voice cracking slightly.

She sighed, "I'm suggesting that for now, you do not have intercourse for two weeks at least," she paused again, "I'm also suggesting that if you want a baby, wait a month and I also want you to go on to the pill."

I nodded.

"The minute you find out you're pregnant, you must contact your GP straight away for the simple reason that they will need to contact me so we can arrange for regular scans on your ovaries."

"I understand."

She smiled and waved as I left out of the room, Edward got up as I smiled, running to him so he could catch me. He kissed my forehead as I relayed what the doctor said. I stretched and groaned, touching my side as the pain spasmed, I shuddered and slid into the car.

**~ B.D ~**

At school, I was getting strange looks especially at the ring on my finger. Rose just strutted her stuff, not wearing that clothes that hid her because of her drug intake. She hadn't quit, she just didn't hide anymore because the bruises were faded and makeup hid them easily. I hugged my books to my chest, not letting myself feel intimidated as we entered the cafeteria and nasal voice of Tanya reached my ears.

"Keeping up appearances Bella? Your father is all about honour," I turned to scowl at her.

"What are you talking about Tanya?" I spat.

"Well, considering Edward and I had a date the other night, you know when you were having your operation, he was out with me," she flipped her strawberry hair over her shoulder while her cronies laughed. Rose laughed loudly.

"That's impossible because Edward was sat with me, waiting for Bella to leave the operating theatre, so you're chatting out your ass, you little whore. Don't you know when someone is taken, it means you can't try to hump them, you should really learn how to keep yourself to yourself," Rose snapped, I wanted to laugh but I stopped myself.

Tanya took a step towards me and laughed, narrowing her eyes, "he doesn't want you, when he's fucking me."

I don't know what came over me as my fist clenched and connected with Tanya's nose, I felt the crunch and heard it. Tanya fell back and screamed, blood gushed out of her nose as some cheered, others stared in shock while Rose yanked me back, making sure they couldn't get me, especially considering I'd just had an operation.

So I wasn't surprised principal sent me home, suspending me for the rest of the week. I scowled but allowed it, holding my bag tightly in my hand as I stormed home. I wasn't happy, I was furious because of what Tanya had said, she had no right to accuse Edward of those things, especially considering what she said. I froze midstep and realised that I may have hit Tanya for what she'd said but I also needed to confront a certain someone concerning the fact she wouldn't just make something up maliciously, would she?

I don't know what Edward was like before he met me.

I don't know who he lost his virginity too.

I felt my heart pounding and my head spinning around in circles.

I hadn't noticed the black Mercedes pulling up until I turned when I felt the first tear, the door opened and Aro appeared, "hey, what's wrong?"

I got into the car and let him drive, it was silent until we got to my house and I knew Charlie wasn't here. "Aro, can I trust Edward?"

Staring at him, Aro gave it away completely and I leaned back as the tears fell. "Bella, he loves you, he wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Yeah," I whispered as I took a raggedy breath, "somehow, I don't believe that."

He didn't say anything I slid out of the car and went into the house, I took two Tylenol before the pain could start again. I sat at the kitchen table, letting my face fall into my hands as I sighed heavily, I felt sick and I suddenly thought this wedding was a bad idea. If I could, I would get that stupid agreement and tear it up into a million pieces.

_'...adultery and bigamy, it is final and it cannot be broken...'_

_'...adultery...'_

I could make this agreement null and void because it was signed, it was almost like Edward and I were already married but the wedding would be the formal affair. I got to my feet, I knew that if Edward had cheated on, if he had gone on a date with Tanya or when I saw them in the coffee shop, he was pretending to hate Tanya for my benefit, then bravo, I must say he deserves an Oscar for his acting.

It didn't pardon the fact that the day the agreement was meant to be signed, he'd told me he'd had sexual contact with women but he hadn't had sex with them. It was later that night, Rose had told me that when she was talking to a drunk Emmett and relayed this, Emmett's booming laughter couldn't be mistaken and had told Rose that Edward had lied to my face and I'd believed him.

It's the reason I'd confronted him the next day.

He'd done it to make me believe that he was a virgin.

The only problem I had is that if I did bring this card to the table, it was my word against Edward's and Tanya would be on my side, her friends would back her up. I rubbed my eyes and cleared my throat.

There was a knock at the door but I was tempted to ignore it, I got to my feet and went to it.

Edward was there, in his suit but he wasn't wearing a tie. I went to shut the door in his face but he stopped it with his foot, instead, I stormed into the kitchen, blinded by my sudden rage, I picked up the nearest thing, which happened to be a plate and launched it at him, he ducked so it shattered against the wall. "Jesus Christ, Bella."

"Oh I haven't got started yet," I yelled in response, taking out the rolling pin and racing towards him, hitting him with it before he grabbed it and threw it to the floor, taking my wrists and pinning me against the wall. I cried out because he was gripping them tightly but his grip didn't loosen, I went to knee him but he intercepted the movement and I sagged in defeat, allowing myself to cry.

"Oh Bella," he murmured.

"Did you sleep with her?" I cried, "have you slept with her because I know you lied, I told you I knew but I forgive you, God I forgive you and you betrayed me! You went on a date with her-"

"Bella, who-"

"Don't even lie, you were there with her in the coffee shop!" I screeched.

"Bella, I was there to tell her to back off from you!"

"She touched you," I screamed at him, trying to jerk out of his grip but it was nearly impossible, I was getting agitated, the tears were falling faster than anything before and I just wanted him to let go of me, "she touched you and you let her! You didn't even try to get her off you, you're a liar and I don't want to marry you!"

Edward froze, dropping my arms like I'd burnt him as he staggered back. I cried, curling up on the floor with my knees pulled up to my chest as I cried into my knees, but when I managed to compose myself so it was just hiccups, "I can make this agreement null and void, it's like a marriage certificate without the formalities of a wedding, it's void in cases of adultery and bigamy-"

"Bella-"

"And you've cheated on me, I can call it, I don't want to marry you. I want to marry someone I trust, someone I know, someone who doesn't leave my life and then come back out of guilt, someone who will actually care about me, who actually loves me. Someone who will take care of me," I whispered, I felt him kneeling down beside me.

I stared blankly straight ahead and I felt moisture touch my arm, it wasn't my tears so I knew Edward was crying. I felt his hand on the opposite side of my head, his forehead leaning against the side of my head, his tears wetting my hair as he breathed in my scent, "Tell me, tell me what I have to do to make this better. I'll do anything for you, anything at all, just please don't leave me."

"I don't know you."

"Get to know me, we'll be spending the rest of our lives together," he murmured, I shook my head.

"No."

"Please Bella."

"I don't trust me."

"Let me prove to you, that you can."

I didn't answer for a long time, I turned my head and stared at his face, searching for any signs of deceit and when I found none, I nodded.

* * *

**I hope that cleared up some of the confusion concerning Edward and sex. The Tanya thing will not be revealed until the next chapter with another Edward's POV and it will be a step back in time to when Bella sees him and Tanya in the Coffee shop to clear up why he was there with her. **

**Okay so the questions, below are some questions I want every reviewer to answer. Why? Because it is your way to get involved in Beautiful Disaster, each question will have this C + no. This means chapter and the number of that chapter - obviously - this is where you could possibly find your answer somewhere in this chapter:**

**1 - What colour do you want the bridesmaid dresses to be? C+9 (Wedding will be C+10)**

**2 - Choose a month - October, November or December. C+7**

**3 - Who is the next character you wished to be introduced? And do you want them to be friends of the Cullens or enemies? C+10**

**4 - Do you want Bella to give birth to a boy or a girl? C+? (HAHAHAHA, pregnant in this story or will there be a sequel, oh decisions decisions ;D )**

**5 - Do you want a full chapter from EPOV? C+12**

**6 - Where would you like the honeymoon to be? C+11**

**7 - Pick a number; 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20**

**8 - Pick an object you'd find in the kitchen. C+15**

**9 - Choose a gun and preferably have a picture or a url so I can look up this gun. C+14**

**10 - Choose a song and leave a reason behind, don't go into too much detail about the reason if the song is personal, this is so I have a feeling for why you're choosing this song and try to keep the feelings you feel clear in the story. C+16**

**Vague questions, I know but that is because I cannot put everything in there. Of course, you all know that this story is probably going to have a follow-up because I'm a sucker for sequels. I am enjoying how this story is going so far, normally, in my stories, Edward and Bella have had sex by now and are expecting so I'm really pleased with myself.**

**However, there is one question, will Bella and Edward's love last if she is tempted? I think the questions give the answer to that away but it's obvious that this will not be brushed under the carpet.**

**But next, we discover who Edward really is and oh yes, ladies, get ready to be afraid.**

**Chapter 11, you will get the first lemon, but until then I will throw in some zesty goodness. ;)**

**Leave me some love in a review and please answer the questions.**

**Love you all.**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Name: Beautiful Disaster**

**Summary: Isabella Swan never expected her life to be anything but plain and simple. Once she finished high school, she'd be out of Forks quicker than you can click your fingers. However, she wasn't expecting for the old laws to work their mysterious ways against her, especially considering her father was the mayor. Now, she has ties to a man she's never met and will marry him or face the penalty their family vowed five hundred years ago.**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Crime/Drama**

**Couples: Canon – E/B**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Okay guys, I should leave this chapter until weekend but I'm too excited and cannot bear to hold my excitement in. **

**In conclusion, thank you to everyone who answered question 2 but I have decided that the month is December as chosen by yagalinus0420 because I love December as a backdrop for the wedding and another idea in mind. This chapter will hold no sappy lovey dovey shit because Bella is still mad at Edward and you will see now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Yeah, I've been to Jupiter_  
_And I've fallen through the air_  
_I used to live out on the moon_  
_But now I'm back here down on earth _  
_Why are you here?_  
_Are you listening?_  
_Can you hear what I am saying?_  
_I am not here, I'm not listening_  
_I'm in my head and I'm spinning_

_Is this who you are?_  
_Some sweet violent urge_  
_A weak fallen man_  
_With the promise of an end?_

_**~ Fallen - 30 Seconds to Mars ~**  
_

**Chapter 7**

**Pictures**

I stared at my reflection while sitting at my makeup desk, running a brush through my thick mahogany hair where it hung over my right shoulder. The softness of the tendrils beneath my fingers were like the softest of caresses, soft between my fingers and almost like an amazing comforter. Surprisingly, I felt perfect, my side wasn't hurting and you wouldn't think two days ago I was having an operation, I looked and felt healthy. My chocolate brown eyes were still bloodshot from the crying I'd done, my pale face wasn't red anymore but my lips were still swollen from the amount of kisses Edward had given me but I hadn't kissed him back and he could tell by the way he tried to demand me to kiss him but I'd shook my head, getting to my feet and coming up here.

Where I had remained for the past to two hours and if I was being completely honest, my ass was numb.

Closing my eyes for a brief second, I imagined meeting Edward in a crowded room where he'd caught me from falling or being in the park and I'd tripped over my two left feet and he was there to catch me. We would talk, he'd flirt with me while I'd probably brush him off but he'd find out from other sources where he could find me in order to pursue a relationship with me. Then we saw again, he'd ask me out and when I'd said no, he'd ask again until I'd give in. A small smile formed on my lips as my eyes slowly opened and a tear slipped down my cheek, simple things like this would have worked wonders before his father sprung up with the agreement.

I wouldn't mind if I knew more about him but that was the one fact that really was a fact, I knew nothing about him. He was completely unknown to me and I wasn't a fan of it.

"... I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I really wanna, wanna a zigazig ha! Oh, Bellakins, being high" she squealed, stretching before falling back against my bed, "is amazing."

I quirked an eyebrow at her before shaking my head, turning back to the mirror and running the brush through my hair again. She sat up and scowled at me, "What's up with you?"

I turned to her and she sighed, instantly clicking on, "I love you, that's the only love you need. He's a knuckle head and I don't agree with the law your great-great-great-whatever grandfather made."

"I don't mind it," I whispered softly, turning back to the mirror, "If you're allowed to meet the groom before having the agreement slapped in your face."

Rose gasped, "Carlisle slapped you in the face with the agreement?"

I laughed at that, only high Rose would be able to come that conclusion, "no, Rose, he didn't hit me in the face with the agreement."

"Oh," she responded with a frown, "why did you say he did?"

"It's a figure of speech," she nodded and then giggled, falling back against the bed with a squeal.

The door opened and a disheveled looking Edward stepped into the room, the first thing I noticed was his hair was all messy, his jacket was gone and he had a huge blood stain covering the front of his shirt. My eyes went wide as Rose groaned, rolling over to face away from the door, so she didn't see. I got to my feet, going to him but he shook his head, glaring at me seriously and pointing at Rosalie.

He went back out and into the bathroom, Rose sat up and huffed. "I need to pee."

"No!" I yelled, she turned to me in surprise, why was I protecting my blood soaked fiancee? "Edward's having a shower."

Rose nodded as her phone started to ring, "talk to me... yeah... ooh... I'm there." She hung up and squealed in delight, "There's been some riot down town, are you coming?"

I scowled, "why would you want to go see the wreckage?"

"Why wouldn't you? I take it you're not coming, I will bring you back some chocolate pretzels, I know how much you love those."

Edward entered the room in my fluffy dressing gown, hands buried in the pockets. He looked rather cosy, his hair wet and sticking to his forehead. I cocked my eyebrow as Rose turned to him and back to me, "Don't take this personally, but I think you're marrying a nancy boy. Adios."

Rose tootled off as Edward went to the wardrobe, where he'd hung up his suits and neatly folded his jeans and t-shirts in the set of drawers to the left. He took out his boxers and shoved them on before slipping out of my dressing gown, I licked my lips at his toned, muscled back but turned quickly away and started to braid my hair. I heard Edward sigh before I felt his arms around my waist as he pressed his lips to my cheek. "Hello beautiful."

"Why were you covered in blood?" I asked in a whisper, turning to face him.

He looked guilty but quickly made his face a blank mask, "no reason."

"Edward-"

"Bella, it's nothing."

I narrowed my eyes, grabbing his hands and ripping his arms from around me as I snapped, "You wonder why I don' trust you."

He sighed again but it sounded tired, "Listen, Bella-"

"No, you listen Edward, you've been keeping secrets from me since day one. The fact I fell in a ditch and have no recollection of you, the fact that I know absolutely nothing about you but yet, here I am, agreeing to marrying you because for some reason, I believe you won't do anything to hurt me but I don't trust you. That makes no sense but to me it does, so you either start telling me things or we'll be divorced before we're even married," I barked at him, Edward's eyes were wide as he opened his mouth to speak but then he turned his face away from me.

"I can't Bella."

I scoffed a humourless laugh, "Can't or just don't want too?"

I went downstairs, leaving him in my room alone and found Esme and Carlisle in the living room, they were talking quietly to Charlie. I frowned at the three of them before narrowing my eyes as Edward came down the stairs after me, "why was he covered in blood?"

Carlisle and Charlie both looked to me before their eyes went to Edward beside me, Esme dropped her eyes to her clasped hands before she got up with a motherly smile. "Come on dear, we can make some more of your fabulous brownies."

"No offense Esme, I'd rather not," I whispered softly, she had this determined gleam to her eye but pride brimmed there while she tried to keep her face neutral, she was encouraging me. She shrugged her shoulders and went into the kitchen, I turned to the men with narrowed eyes.

"Bella-"

"Don't," I snapped at my father, glaring up at Edward before I glared at Charlie and Carlisle, "Just don't."

Edward grabbed my elbow but I yanked my arm out of his grip, hissing, "don't touch me."

I raced up the stairs as quickly as I could, slamming my bedroom door behind me and locking it, sliding down the wood and drawing my knees up to my chest as I buried my head into my knees and started to cry.

**EPOV**

I went after her, hurrying up the stairs after I'd managed to register what just happened. I grabbed the handle as the lock clicked, I could hear her quietly crying behind the door and felt my heart breaking. Bella was important to me and at the moment, she hated my guts and I couldn't have that. I slid down the door, leaning against it and stretching my pyjama clad legs out in front of me, I was wearing a white tank top because I loved feeling her hands on my bare biceps, sounds pretty gay but I didn't care, feeling the warmth of her skin against mine was a comfort.

"Bella-"

"Go away," she cried.

"I just want to explain something to you," I murmured gently.

"Why can't you just go away?"

"Because it hurts me to see you cry."

She stopped sobbing for a second and I heard the lock click but I didn't move until the door opened and I nearly fell back. She frowned down at me, I got up to my feet, backing her into the room as I shut the door behind me. I leaned against it, putting some distance between us as she went to the makeup desk, staring at her reflection for a few minutes, her hand landed on her battered Wuthering Heights book, she fingered the pages for a second before letting her eyes follow where her hand had landed. "Why were you with Tanya at the coffee shop?"

I scoffed, feeling stupid and sappy with what I said, "would you believe me if I told you, I was getting her to leave you alone?"

She turned around with a disbelieving look on her face.

"She touched me and I grabbed her hand and told her that if I ever saw you hurt because of her, there would be consequences."

"What consequences?"

I moved towards her, crouching in front of her as I cupped her cheek in my hand and brushing a few loose tendrils away from her cheeks. "I was covered in blood Bella," I whispered, her eyes widened, "not Tanya's but I made my threat clear."

"Have you," she paused for a second, closing her eyes and I could hear her swallowing, she opened her eyes, "have you killed anyone?"

_Many people, _"Not tonight."

Her eyes flashed open and she stared at me, "But you have killed people."

I nodded solemnly and she nodded as if digesting this information before she licked her lips, "how many?"

I took a deep breath, _she'll never forgive you, _"More than ten."

Bella nodded once, turning away from me and I knew that she calculating this in her head, she got to her feet and moved to the window. I went to the wardrobe and took out my gun from the top drawer, holding it up and she turned to see the eagle in my hand. Her eyes widened and she came over, I handed it to her, holding the barrel against my heart. "If I hurt you," I let her see that it was fully loaded, then I set it up ready as she took it in her hands, "If I ever hurt you, I give you permission to shoot me, right here."

"Edward-"

"No Bella," I murmured softly, "this will show you that whatever I do, I will never hurt you."

She dropped the gun away from my chest, wrapped her arm around my neck and pulled my lips down to hers. I groaned against her mouth, wrapping my arms around her waist as she kissed me deeply. I let Bella control the kiss because I knew she needed to have the control, she needed to be able to it all because I wanted her trust. She dragged her hands down the front of my tank top before grabbing the hem and nudging it upwards. I took her hands away, grabbing my own shirt and ripping it off my body.

Bella gasped as though she'd never seen my body before smiled, leaning back down to kiss her. She smiled against my lips, the first proper smile I'd received since we'd argued. I took her top and pulled it over her head, throwing it away as I let my eyes drop over her body, the scar glared at me and groaned. "Bella, you should have a bandage on."

She rolled her eyes, "way to kill the mood, Edward."

I chuckled, "Patience love, right now, you're more important."

She shook her head with a sigh, reaching back for her top but I stopped her from bending, reaching down and swiping mine and hers up. I draped her top over mine on the back of her desk chair before reaching for a clean shirt and wrapping it around her shoulders, buttoning it up so three buttons were open, you could see the middle of the bra and she frowned, the short sleeves came to her elbows.

"Beautiful," I murmured, she looked down, her cheeks flaming but I took her chin, tilting her head back and kissing her sweetly.

"You still haven't answered my question," she whispered softly.

"Which one?"

"Who are you Edward?"

**BPOV**

He closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against mine while I stared up at him, begging him to answer my question but instead, Edward turned away from me and grabbed his tank top, throwing it back on. I folded my arms across my chest, waiting for an answer but I never got one, Edward simply kissed my forehead, murmured something in Italian and left the room.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, realising deep down that he was never going to answer that simple question.

Instead, I sat on the edge of my bed and pondered. Rose would be back in the morning, she'd have a hangover from the amount of drugs she's probably had tonight at the riot wreckage but she'd still share this fear with me. She'd allow me one simple request and I knew it seemed pretty stalkerish but I didn't care.

I needed to know who he was so the next morning, I sat in the kitchen with my laptop on and Google fired up. Hungover as she was, Rose sat down beside me with some toast and a large mug of black coffee, "my head is pounding, I wonder if Emmett fancies rubbing my back."

"What is going on between you two?"

"Nothing," Rose shrugged her shoulders, "I mean, he's handsome and sexy but he's not going to go for me. I'm a fucked up dreamer, I like drugs more then education and enjoy having my virginity far too much."

"Rose-"

"Your dad might choose someone for me," Rose gasped.

I froze then, realising that it was Jasper's duty to his home town to come home and play father figure to Rosalie because it meant that the next boy was the one that chose who you would marry. In this case, Rose would have to have the approval of Jasper before she willingly wandered down the aisle. I sucked in a deep breath but kept my mouth shut as I typed in the one name, _Edward Cullen._

A range of different images cropped up but I was happy when no female names appeared other than Alice and Esme. There was a picture of all five of them, smiling at the camera but as I scrolled down, words began to pop out at me.

_Millionaire._

_Cold-blood._

_Evidence._

_Arrested._

_Kill._

_Murder._

_Notorious._

_Infamous._

_Mafia._

My heart stopped as I grabbed Rose's wrist in my fear. There was a picture of Edward wearing a cleaning suit with no tie, he was grinning even though the police were cuffing him, he looked no older than 16 but he didn't seem to care. Carlisle was there, being arrested too while Esme seemed to have an amused gleam to her eyes but she didn't look furious like the others did.

I heard the little gasp escape me as I realised what I was getting myself into.

The sound of the front door opening alerted me, I got to my feet and went to the hallway as my dad hung his coat up, he turned to see me. I glared at him as I yelled, "You're marrying me to a mobster?!"

* * *

**Controversial? I think so!**

**Aha, Edward's secrecy is something to be admired I think, I was going to have this as quite a sappy chapter but I changed my mind. Elements of it were quite lovey dovey but at the end of the day, I think it's pretty good. I hope it made you all proud, if it didn't, I do apologise but please don't stop reading.**

**I think the next chapter will add fuel to your fires tbh.**

**Considering not many people are answering the questions provided in chapter 6, I've decided that if you have answered the questions before I post chapter 8, then I will just use the answers I've been provided. **

**Leave me some love and thank you for reading!**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Name: Beautiful Disaster**

**Summary: Isabella Swan never expected her life to be anything but plain and simple. Once she finished high school, she'd be out of Forks quicker than you can click your fingers. However, she wasn't expecting for the old laws to work their mysterious ways against her, especially considering her father was the mayor. Now, she has ties to a man she's never met and will marry him or face the penalty their family vowed five hundred years ago.**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Crime/Drama**

**Couples: Canon – E/B**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Hello again my lovelies, I'm just glad none of the questions were for this chapter because I decided that I needed to do this one all my little own. Everyone is going to hate me in some shape or form because of this chapter. **

**By the way, to those who are interested, the Fright Night sequel should have its first chapter on the 12th of December. On this day, I shall be home alone and it will be the date that the first chapter will have. To those who haven't read Fright Night, then I suggest you go read it because everyone of my readers is equally important, unless you're giving me hate and then I just ignore you and don't care what you have to say. Constructive criticism is the only thing we want.**

**Anyway, let's proceed, enjoy!**

* * *

_Watch your tongue, I'll have it cut from your head,  
Save your life by keeping whispers unsaid  
Children roam the streets, now orphans of war,  
Bodies hanging in the streets to adore._

_Royal flames will carve path in chaos,  
Bringing daylight to the night  
Death is riding into town with armor,  
They've come to take all your rights._

_Hail to the king, hail to the one,  
Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun,  
Hail to the King_

_Hail!  
Hail!  
Hail!  
The King!_

**_~ Hail to the King - Avenged Sevenfold ~_**

**Chapter 8**

**Pieces**

"Bella," Charlie started softly, "let me explain."

I laughed sardonically, "yeah dad, explain to me about how you are allowing your only daughter to marry into the Mafia! I could end up dead you know?!" he stared at me with wide eyes as I angrily punched the wall, hurting myself more than the actual wall but it made me feel better, even if my hand was throbbing. I glared at him, "Don't you understand that Edward is part of the Mafia, the Mafia has bosses and if Edward does one thing, one thing wrong, I could be dead?"

"Bella-"

"Do you want me dead? Am I that much of a burden? Do you wish you could have left too?"

"Now hang on one minute young lady," He snapped, I glared at him while he glowered back, he looked fierce and a little bit terrifying. Whenever my dad shouted or yelled, I always got scared, even when he wasn't talking to me but I needed to stay strong at the moment, to show my anger but I could see the hurt in my father's eyes and because of it, I loathed myself. "I never, ever think of you as burden. You are the apple of my eye and I do anything and everything to keep you safe." He paused for a moment, then he closed his eyes to open them again, his expression calm and collected as he stared at me, "I chose Edward for you because I trust Carlisle, I've known him my entire life and I know that when he says you'll be safe, I know you'll be safe. You need to speak to Edward about the details of the Mafia because I don't know them but don't you ever think for one minute that I am anything like _that woman _that gave birth to you."

I felt the tears spilling over and I ran to him, wrapping my arms tightly around my father's neck as he held me back, crushing me to his chest as I buried my face into his shoulder. He rubbed my back, shushing me gently as I cried. I knew Rose was well aware, unless she'd fell asleep slumped against the island in her hungover stupor but I wasn't really in the mood to check. I wanted to find Edward.

"Where will he be?"

"I don't know Bella, I always call Carlisle and he comes to me."

"Does he," I paused, he stared at me as we moved towards the kitchen, where Rose was tapping away on my laptop, "does he not trust you?"

"Oh he trusts me, friends forever Bella," he teased, I rolled my eyes as he chuckled, moving towards the fridge to grab a beer. "He just likes to protect me, him coming here means that I'm not part of the Mafia, me going to him means that I am part of it. It doesn't matter that I could be even when he comes here, I'm neutral ground, the rules of any mob state that neutral ground must never be threatened."

"But we're not neutral if I'm marrying Edward," I argued, Charlie's eyes flashed dangerously but he sighed.

"To be honest, sweetheart, we were never unbiased ground to begin with," Charlie confessed, he placed the can patiently onto the island, eyed Rose who didn't appear to be paying us any attention and turned to me. "Remember that time I had to go out and Mrs. Cope came to babysit you?"

I nodded slowly, Charlie shrugged his shoulders in a 'isn't it obvious?' way and my eyes widened, "How many have you-?"

"Killed?" he finished for me, "None, how many have I been responsible for the deaths of? That's not something I'm going to tell you."

Digesting the information that my father was responsible for the deaths of some, he left the room with his head bowed shamefully. I closed my eyes until Rose shook me slightly, I turned to her, "He owns six bars, five clubs, twelve restaurants, three beauty salons, a realtors, a law firm and has 35% of the business, he has the second largest share."

"But he's only twenty three?!" I whispered incredulously, Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"My guess is that money can truly buy happiness, I wonder if he helps drug dealers, I've got no more weed left," she mumbled to herself, I felt my eyes rolling before she slapped my arm. "We could go find him, let's get changed and go!"

"Rose I don't think-"

"Come on Bella," she whispered, listening carefully to make sure the TV was on so Charlie wouldn't be able to hear us, "Live a little, Edward isn't going to complain if you come dressed like a hot mama, is he? He'll be happy to see his hot fiance there to take place at his side. Come on, it'll be fun."

Knowing that she had won the discussion, she grinned devilishly. Oh lord, help me for what Rose had in mind.

**~ B.D ~**

When I let Rose tease my hair with the curling iron and from my hairline to the middle of my scalp, she did the thinest braids you've ever seen before it flowed out in wild curls around my shoulders. She'd down my eyeshadow to be frosty with flicks of eyeliner at the edges, the shades of grey and white blended with the frosty black really brought out the chocolate of my iris but also made the red lipstick stand out that was smudged against my lips which contrasted with the bits of red in my hair. I was wearing a strapless dress that was sapphire in colour and came just above my knees. I wasn't fat but I wasn't stick thin either, I had a reasonable sized bust that the dress accumulated as well as my slender curves.

Rose had insisted that I wear six inch heels that were black, sparkly and had a strap around my ankle. Unless you studied me very carefully, you wouldn't be able to tell that I was plain Jane Bella Swan, I felt and looked pretty. Rose as always, looked stunning in a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a ruby halter-neck top that was covered in gold sequins to go with her gold platform heels. She'd straightened her golden locks, wore nude makeup and posed like a super model as she took a picture of herself in the mirror.

She turned to me, "Are you ready to knock your man out?"

I nodded before holding up one finger, "One problem, how do you expect us to get past Charlie?"

She scoffed, waving me off, "Easy, take off your heels."

I followed her instructions as Rose quickly ripped her heels off her feet, we tiptoed down the stairs and then Rose poked her head into the living room and I heard what she was talking about. The sound of Charlie's snores were probably heard upstairs but it appeared that I was oblivious to a lot of things this evening, I hurried out the front door, locking it behind me as Rose snatched my car key and got into the passenger side.

The adrenaline in my blood was causing the excitement in my body to boil, I could feel my heart pounding as I slammed my foot on the accelerator and shot up the road. I turned the corner and waited for the light to turn green, Rose barked a laugh, "Look at Tanya!"

"Oh my god, is that a nose bandage she's wearing?"

"Alice punched her," Rose shrugged, her eyes burning with disdain but I could see the hints of pride. My head snapped around to look at Rose, who looked innocently guilty, "She didn't like that Tanya was lying so... Alice threatened Tanya, who responded with some bitchy comment earning a punch to the face from Alice and a threat that if Tanya went near her _brother _again, she'd be very sorry. Tanya's been on the DL since."

"Really?"

Rose huffed, "Open your eyes Bella, Edward loves you, even if he hasn't realised it yet, he doesn't want anyone but you."

I shook my head, putting the car into drive and slamming my foot down, I wanted to get to Port Angeles before ten. It had taken us three hours to get ready and I knew that Edward would probably have someone watching me. I gnawed my bottom lip when I noticed something in my side mirror, a black Mercedes was following closely behind us. I looked to Rose, who seemed completely unaware but I kept my head straight and sped up before I made a sharp lane change and slowed slightly, the Mercedes went past us, struggling to stop as there was a car up their ass but I smiled smugly at the passenger side window. "Jesus Christ Bella, are you trying to kill us?!"

"We're being followed," I clicked my tongue, changing lanes again before weaving in and out of traffic and then I turned off the highway.

"Still, are you trying to kill me?!" she laughed, I turned to give her a serious look and she shrugged before giggling. "Do you mean to tell me that that Mercedes behind us was actually following us?"

I checked the side mirror to see the same Mercedes was five cars back, "Still is."

Rose had a look of terror in her eyes, "oh my god, drive, speed, do whatever, get it off our tail!"

"Rosalie, chill out," I tried to calm her but she threw her hands into the air.

"Chill out? Are you a fucking psycho? What if that's someone from the enemy mob?!" Rose snapped, I felt my smile fading and she shot me a look, "You didn't think of that, did you?"

I shook my head and took her advice, pulling out of the long queue, I zoomed along and took the next exit before I managed to lose the Mercedes. I didn't ease up though and Rose clutched her seatbelt in fright, I weaved in and out of the traffic, fearing a cop but mostly fearing the Mercedes behind me. When I was calmer and sure that the Mercedes wouldn't be able to find me, I checked my phone to find six missed calls from Charlie, ten from Edward and one from Alice.

Rose's phone started to sing, "Hello?... Hey sugar, she can't talk right now, she's driving, you wouldn't want your fiancee to crash now, would you?... We're just going out for a bit, we'll be back in the morning... maybe... maybe... probably... fuck off!" She hung up angrily, turning off her phone and throwing her pocket back into the red clutch. "He has a fucking cheek."

"Who?"

"Your fiance, of course," she huffed, "I don't like him, he thinks I'm going to get you drunk and high and then you wil end up in hospital again."

"Do you intend to get me drunk?" I wondered, with a grin.

She rolled her eyes, "That's besides the point Bella."

I laughed before I pulled up to one of the clubs she'd told me about. Shutting off the engine, I fiddled with my engagement ring before I slid out of the car and slammed the door, Rose slid out just after me and watched as I locked the car over my shoulder and headed for the door, the bouncer had a long queue of people waiting to get in but it seemed impossible considering he was telling people to get in line. He turned to both Rose and I, "Sorry ladies, to the back of the line."

Rose scoffed, "Do you know who she is?"

The bouncer cocked his eyebrow and looked to me, "No, who is she?"

"You know the man who owns this club, Edward Cullen, twenty three with bronze hair, green eyes, quite muscular?" the bouncer looked amused as he nodded before Rose grabbed my left hand and the bouncer's eyes flashed with recognition.

"Can I see some identification please?"

I quickly handed over my driving license, the bouncer wasted no time handing it back and letting me inside. We could hear the thumping music as Rose fell into my laughing, "I've never felt so overpowering in all my life."

I rolled my eyes but laughed at her, she draped her arm around my shoulder as we went through the velvet curtains, they were neatly tied back with golden strings as my eyes fell on the club, my jaw was slack as I realised what type of club this was. The bar was to the far right with one female and two male bartenders, they were wearing top hats but the female had a black corset on and a pair of black slacks with a bow tie around her neck, the males were topless and had muscled torsos with black trousers, the only thing was the bow ties around their necks.

Each table was round with huge comfy seats around them, making them seem much more private but all of them were close to the stages, so you could get a clear view of the scarcely dressed dancers. Their gleaming silver poles seemed to be their favourite toys as they danced provocatively around them in flimsy pieces of material that they were trying to pass as underwear.

I didn't want to see anymore, I whirled around and quickly left, feeling my eyes brimming with tears as Rose chased after me. "Oh sweetie, don't cry."

"A strip club Rose, a strip club!"

"I know, we'll go to one of the other ones."

"But what if-"

"Bella, you're never going to get anywhere in life if you're going to question the what ifs," she murmured gently, I nodded before I heard the velvet voice of my fiance. I felt my anger bursting then but Rose shoved me around the corner, pressing us against the wall as Edward's angry voice was getting closer to us.

"...should have contacted me straight away, not let her in here!" he growled, the bouncer tried but was failing miserably as Edward interrupted him, "No, I'm trying to get her to trust me, I'd introduce her to this place in my own time and you've just done it for me! This is the woman I'm going to marry, Felix, you're lucky I'm not blowing your brains out."

I waited until their appearance had died away before I grabbed Rose's hand and legged it out the door towards my car. I started the engine, revving it as I wheeled out of the car park, narrowly missing hitting a black Porsche but I zoomed down the road, listening to the instructions from Rose as she directed me down a side street where I cut off the engine and angrily got out of the car.

"Come on Bella, I doubt he has two strip clubs so close to one another."

I shrugged my shoulders, following her to the main entrance but we didn't need to pull the same stunt as before. This club was called _'Breaking Dawn' _and the minute we entered, I could feel the class. We wandered up the slope towards the green satin curtains that were held back by silver ropes, I was surprised at the class of this place. It was set out the same only this time the bartenders were all male and instead of being shirtless, they had short sleeved white shirts with black trousers, the top two buttons were undone to show a bit of skin but they were equally muscled.

The booths were the same, the chandelier hanging from the centre of the room only added to the elegance of the place. The thing that got me was the dancing girls were singing too and I felt my breathing catch in my throat as I realised where I was, I turned to Rose in my excitement, "he owns a Burlesque club!"

I ran to a booth with Rose hot on my tail and sat down, watching the dancing and listening to the singing with an eagerness I never thought I'd have. There wasn't just female dancers but male ones too as well as singing, the entire atmosphere was electric and some people were dancing on the dance floor too. There were clearly security around.

"Hello," a deep, masculine voice greeted, I turned to see a tall male, he was leanly muscled with messy blonde hair and peach skin smiled down at us, revealing his gleaming set of white teeth. "My name is Eric and I'll be your server, what can I get you ladies?"

"Well aren't you a bit of alright?" Rose flirted unashamed, running her fingers along Eric's arm, he blushed and laughed nervously. She giggled and looked to me, I smiled at seemingly shy Eric, "I'll have a Jack and Coke and my friend will have a black martini."

"Black martini? Very classy indeed, ma'am," he winked at me and I couldn't help my giggle, Rose looked to me with a mock shame look on her face before she watched Eric stride away.

"Boy has a sweet ass," she informed, I laughed at that before Eric quickly brought us our drinks. We thanked him and I took a shallow sip as I watched the dancers.

And that's how the night continued, two black martinis, two beers and now I was drinking the same as Rose and didn't feel sick, however, I felt tipsy as we headed for the dancefloor. We moved against each other, clearly happy that we still hadn't been caught yet, I found the entire thing amusing but then again, I would, I was drunk.

"Oh Bells, I love you," Rose informed, I laughed and hugged her tight before I gestured back to the table.

I went and sat down to rest my aching feet, then I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye and ducked further into the booth. Edward, Emmett and Aro were standing in the doorway, they were scanning the room but Edward's expression was one of pure fury. I kept myself hidden just as Eric came back, "Everything alright love?"

I noticed the British twang to his voice right then, I took his hand and yanked him into the booth. "Just hide me."

"What? Why?" he wondered confused.

"My fiancee is over there and I don't think he's very happy with me right now," I informed, recognition flashed across Eric's face in that single moment.

"You're the bosses fiancee?"

"Shush!" I commanded, he smirked at me. "Can I have another drink please?"

"I think you've had enough, sweetheart," he cooed.

"Don't patronize me, mister," I scolded, pointing at him before poking him on the nose and he chuckled while I giggled, almost giddy. "I could fire you but then I would have to have a share of everything that is Edward's but he won't give me that because he doesn't love me, I probably have to sign a prenup so when I divorce him, I get nothing."

Eric's brows furrowed, "You're already planning your divorce?"

"Huh?" I asked, shaking my head, "No but if he gives me a reason to, I will regardless of how much it will hurt me."

Eric half-smiled, "You love him."

I scoffed, "Nope, not yet."

"Yet being the operative word," Eric pointed out, I rolled my eyes and leaned my head back before I peaked around Eric and in the moment I did, Edward's eyes landed on me. I sat back quickly.

"Quick, hide me!"

I ducked under the table and remained there, Eric laughed loudly before turning and getting to his feet, I could see trouser covered legs and knew instantly who it was. I could hear the cold, harsh tone to Edward's voice as he told Eric to get back to work before he crouched down, I crawled right back so he couldn't reach me as he stared at me with a cocked eyebrow. "You won't get me out, I'm not moving until you leave."

Edward smirked, "come on love."

I shook my head like a child, "no."

"Bella-"

"Edward."

"Come out from under the table before you bang your head," he crooned softly, I shook my head, folding my arms across my chest as I closed my eyes. The table was moved then and I was lifted from the floor, I fought against the arms around me, punching and kicking before falling back on to the booths seats. Edward glared down at me, his tight smile was wearing thin while I felt the determination in my body increase, it must have been the alcohol.

"I'm not going home."

"Oh you are, trust me," he informed darkly. "You're underage for a kick off."

I got to my feet and went closer to him, dropping my head to one side. "I go home with you and I swear to God, I will rip that agreement into tiny pieces if it means I'll be free from you."

Pain and hurt flittered across Edward's eyes but I didn't feel an ounce of guilt. He was a liar, a thief and most likely a cheating bastard. I folded my arms across my chest and sat back down, Edward gave a defeated sigh and slid into the booth beside me, he turned to Emmett and Aro, nodding once as they gave a nod back in confirmation as Edward draped an arm around my shoulders, I stiffened and tensed when he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "What are you trying to prove Bella? You're acting like a child."

"I'm proving that I'm an independent woman and can do whatever I want," I snapped in response, turning to face him, "I also know that you've killed more people than I have pairs of shoes. I also know that you've been arrested but your record is wiped clean because of who you are and I also know that you're originally from Italy but were born in Brooklyn before Carlisle moved you to Chicago to be closer to his... occupational needs."

Edward's eyes flashed and he clicked his tongue in deliberation, looking away before back at me, "How did you find that out?"

"Google is very forthcoming, no secrets on Google," I informed, I almost heard Edward's teeth clench together as his jaw tensed while I turned to see Eric return with a black martini, placing it in front of me and striding away. "He's a good boy."

I took a long drink of it while Edward watched me, a single drop slipped out of the corner of my mouth and down my neck, Edward surprised me as he leaned forward and licked the black martini dribble up. I shuddered, moving closer to him in the process, I crossed one leg over the other as I placed the glass back on to the table and toyed with the olive in the bottom of my glass.

"You've proved your point now," he whispered low in my ear, "Charlie is worried sick about you."

I felt instant guilt swarm in my stomach as my head snapped around to look at him, he cocked his eyebrow but I knew he was guilt tripping me. I narrowed my eyes, "Liar, you had someone watching me," I leaned closer so our lips were mere centimeters apart, "I bet Charlie is still sat in his chair, sleeping."

Suddenly, Edward grabbed the back of my neck and our lips were crushed together. I felt his tongue slide along my bottom lip as they danced for dominance, the kiss was rough and hasty in that we were both fighting each other, we were having this silent communication to see who was in charge in this strange relationship we had, I wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible so I took the keys out of my purse, sensing Rose and Emmett and tossed them to the big guy who caught them with ease.

"We're going, have fun with my Lexus and take care," I commanded, grabbing Edward's hand and dragging him towards the door. I could hear him laughing behind me but I didn't care as I noticed the black car pulled up with the driver leaning against it. I slid into the back with Edward and the instant we were alone, I straddled his lap, grabbing his face and pressing my lips to his. I was clearly the one in charge and I wasn't prepared to allow him any chance of taking that away from me.

"Bella," he warned but I ignored him, making him kiss me but he gently pushed me away from him, "No."

"No?"

"No," he shook his head, rejection flooded me as I slowly got off him and sat beside him, fixing my dress. I didn't look at him the entire way home, instead I went into my bag and got my phone, sending a quick text to Rose, I leaned my head against the window but I could feel Edward watching me. Needless to say, I didn't look at him the entire way home, especially since I'd fallen asleep.

**~ B.D ~**

When we arrived home, I quickly got out of the car and staggered up the pathway, opening the unlocked door to find Charlie pacing up and down with Carlisle and Esme sat on the sofa. Charlie sighed in relief, "Thank god, Bella."

I hugged my dad back but still felt rejection, "I just want to go to bed dad, can we talk in the morning?"

"No Bella, we are discussing this now," Charlie commanded, I rolled my eyes with a huff and started up the stairs, stumbling in my heels. "Isabella Marie Swan, you get back down here right now!"

"I am going to have a shower because I reek of stale alcohol and sweat," I responded dramatically, I carried on up the stairs and straight into the bathroom. I switched on the water of the shower and stripped off, kicking the heels to the side as I let the water drip down my body, I didn't care about anything at this point, everyone was a fucking liar besides Rose. I loved Rose, she was my favourite person in the entire world at the moment and I trusted her with me life, I knew my laptop was safely tucked away in my room and we'd done excessive amounts of reading and printing but it was all worth it.

I was due to be married in one week, it was the 7th of December, next week would be the 14th and that was the day I would go down the aisle and marry my mob man. Oooh, alliteration, what a way to finish the evening. I laughed hysterically at my stupidity as I undone each tiny braid, my hair clung to my body but I massaged out all the hairspray from it and got rid of all the makeup from my face but quickly scrambled to find a towel to get the soap out of my eye. However, in the process, I realised how alone I truly was, I sank to the floor and brought my knees to my chest, crying into the tops of them when the realisation hit me.

Edward would move me to Port Angeles and leave Rose with Charlie, I would still see them of course but that was besides the point. The point of the matter is the fact I was going to be alone with him, that murdering bastard downstairs, that monster.

Nevertheless, there was a part of me that longed to be with Edward, the part of me that trusted him with everything that I am and that part scared me. I closed my eyes and felt another tear slide down my cheek, I sucked in a raggedy breath before I shut the water off, grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around me as I went across the hallway into my empty bedroom.

Each printed sheet was on my bed and I knew he'd seen them, I knew that he knew that I knew who he really was. I closed my eyes before shaking my head, I grabbed the Victoria's Secret bra Rosalie had bought me, it was red with a black lace trim and pushed up my boobs with the managing panties to go with it, I shoved on a black tank top and a pair of black sweat pants.

I towel dried my hair before running the brush through the thick tendrils and knots, I knew for a fact that I was delaying the inevitable. I remember the last time I'd come home drunk, I'd told my dad I was just having a quick shower and I'd be right down, however, I'd fallen asleep in bed and he'd come up to wake up and told me to get my ass downstairs because we needed to talk.

Slowly, I dragged myself back down the stairs, shoving my hair up into a long, damp ponytail to keep it out of my face as I leaned against the arch of the living room. Esme looked amused as she eyed me, Carlisle had a completely blank expression on his face, Edward had the burning fury in his eyes but Charlie managed to keep everything hidden just like Carlisle.

"Hey daddy," I trilled.

Charlie shook his head, "Don't hey daddy me, Bella."

"But you're dying to laugh," I giggled, he shot me a serious look and I stopped with a hiccup, shrugging my shoulders. "Go on, give me the big speech about how I shouldn't be drinking because I'm not the right age. When is the right age, so I'm only eighteen, that's the legal age in England, it's sixteen in Spain and some places even have lower age boundaries for drinking and smoking. What's the big deal? I had a cheeky drink with Rose in a Burlesque club, which I must say was very classy, so bravo to you considering in the 1940s they used to be strip clubs or was it a different year, I don't recall but it doesn't matter anyway because you have one of those too." I paused, they all stared at me in shock, "Oh yeah, didn't you know, my doting fiance is a cheating fucking bastard and to be honest if I wanted too I would go into your office and rip up that agreement, regardless of what everyone thought because it means that I'd be able to do everything that I want too, means that I can do whatever I wish to do but surprisingly I don't want too because I want to marry you for some stupid reason. Even when you're out killing people and then coming home smeared with blood, even when you're getting away with murder, robbery, selling drugs, whatever you mobs do, I don't really know much about them. So spare your energy having a go at me for some other reason, I'm tired, goodnight."

With my giant speech, I turned around and went back up the stairs, feeling a sense of pride.

I got into bed with one question playing on my mind, _what the fuck did I just say?_

* * *

**Okay, so a nice long chapter for you and a bit of feistiness from Bella.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave your comments.**

**Love you all and thanks for reading**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Name: Beautiful Disaster**

**Summary: Isabella Swan never expected her life to be anything but plain and simple. Once she finished high school, she'd be out of Forks quicker than you can click your fingers. However, she wasn't expecting for the old laws to work their mysterious ways against her, especially considering her father was the mayor. Now, she has ties to a man she's never met and will marry him or face the penalty their family vowed five hundred years ago.**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Crime/Drama**

**Couples: Canon – E/B**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**God, I am treating you tonight, three chapters but I wanted to get them written and posted as quickly as possible in order to feed your obsession with my story. ;D Hehehe, oh darlings, I love you all completely for sticking by me and can I just say, we're not even halfway through the story and we're on over 20K words and this is the 9th chapter.**

**Usually, my stories end on chapter 9 but surprisingly, they are not!**

**Haha, so I hope you are enjoying yourself.**

**However, there are some comments, I have explained at the beginning of each chapter and Bella does confront Edward, outside the coffee shop when she says Rose told me the truth. However, I have Bella asking Edward about it in this chapter, everything will be explained and hopefully, you will understand those who are confused. In addition, I got a comment off an unknown source because some people are just cowards hiding behind their computer screen, the point of this story is that Edward's a mobster and Bella is the one he wants and so he's done the one thing in order to get her, gone to Charlie with Carlisle and said he wants to marry Bella. **

**Genuinely, I am upset that I'm suddenly now getting bad comments, the ones before didn't bother me so much but now I feel like I've done a bad job and I thought it was going well.. I might delete it and restart. **

**Anyway, the aftermath of Bella's drunken speech.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Dreams are like angels,  
They keep bad at bay  
Love is the light,  
Scaring darkness away  
I'm so in love with you,  
Make love your goal_

_The power of love,  
A force from above,  
Cleaning my soul  
Flame on burn desire,  
Love, with tons of fire,  
Purge the soul.  
Make love your goal_

**_~ The Power of Love - Gabrielle Aplin ~_**

**Chapter 9**

**Power and Pride**

I rolled over with a groan and felt something warm under my hand, my eyes flashed open and I sat up quickly, staring down at a shirtless Edward as he slept. I felt my heart pounding before checking to see that I was still dressed, the push up bra that I hardly wore was what held my breasts, I frowned completely unaware. Last I remembered was...

My eyes widened as the flurry of images came back to me. I scratched my cheek nervously before I slid off the edge of the bed and went towards the makeup table to see the curling iron and straighteners. I turned around as Edward ran a hand over his face, he looked disheveled and almost like a young boy. I bit my bottom lip at the sight of him, he looked around the room before his eyes landed on me and he smiled softly. I dropped my eyes, blushing fiercely before I moved back towards the bed, sitting on the edge. "What happened?"

He sighed, "Are you not the least bit hungover?"

I shook my head into my pillow as I lay down, curling up so my knees went against the side of his body. "What happened?"

He placed his hand on my knee before running it up my thigh, I enjoyed the sensation even though his hand was on top of my sweat pants. "You basically told me that you wanted to be free from me."

Guilt filled my body and I gulped audibly, reaching for his hand, I clasped it tightly in one of my own before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his knuckles and then I straightened my legs, snuggling into his side. He put his arm around my shoulders and pressed his forehead against my hair, kissing it softly, "Then you changed your mind when you got home."

I tilted my head back to stare into his face as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "you were talking in your sleep."

I groaned, covering my face with my hands as Edward chuckled but he took them away, kissing the backs of my hands before he leaned forward and kissed my lips softly, cupping the side of my face with the most gentle of touches. "You were worried you weren't good enough because I wouldn't let you... basically you tried to fuck me in the back of the Mercedes." I hummed my cheeks flushed red, surprisingly, Edward laughed softly, "Though the idea of fucking in the back of the Mercedes sounds quite promising and inviting, I'd rather you be sober," he kissed the lobe of my ear, bringing his lips slowly around as he murmured against my lips, "And my wife."

I giggled as we kissed, my hands knotting in his hair and just like that, it felt like everything was back to the way it should be, my hands holding his hair so his lips stayed attached to my own. Our tongues danced together before Edward hovered over me, my legs were around his hips tightly, holding him closer to me as he passionately kissed me. One of his hands trailed down the side of my body while the other was braced beside my face, we were in this battle once more as the kiss grew harder and more urgent. Then Edward's hand slipped under my shirt towards my breasts, I shuddered lightly and tightened my hands in his hair before I felt Edward's crotch touch mine and I moaned softly as he lowered his body towards mine but hovered a little away in order to ensure he didn't crush me. He ground his lower region into me, I felt my breath coming in little pants before his lips trailed down my chin, I felt my body arching as he sucked on my neck and then he kissed down around the neckline of my tank top. Then both his hands slipped under my top to massage my breasts, I moaned, feeling my entire body arching into his hands before I sat up and allowed him to grab the bottom and drag it over my head.

Shivering when the cold air hit me, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and rolled over so I was straddling him. I wove my hands through his hair, holding his lips to my neck and shoulder while I ground my center against him. I could feel his hardened member against me, it felt amazing against m center, my entire body was on fire just from being with him but now it was almost electric. Those same fireworks I always got whenever I was with him.

Edward stopped, reaching for the quilt, he brought it up over my shoulders and lay back with me on top of him, I rested my head against his chest while he trailed his hand down my back. I rested him chin on the back of my hand, smiling at him. "I like it when we're like this, it feels..."

"Natural, like its meant to be?" he murmured in response, I nodded with a gentle smile as he tucked another strand of hair behind my ear. "When we were younger, I was eight, you would have been about three, you wanted to play ball but every time I threw you the ball, you would always call me 'numkey' because you couldn't pronounce 'numpty', it would make me laugh but you would get angry and throw the ball right at me."

I giggled, "that sounds like me."

"I know it does," Edward stroked my cheek with the back of his hand and I closed my eyes, leaning into my touch. "I'm sure you're bipolar, one minute you hated me and now you seem to love me."

"Hmm," I hummed in agreement, closing my eyes and resting my cheek against his chest, "the power of love."

My eyes flashed open and I felt Edward freeze in the same moment, my head snapped up to look to him, he went to open his mouth to speak but the door flung open and Carlisle stepped in, he cocked his eyebrow and I rolled away from Edward, taking the quilt to show he was still wearing his pyjama bottoms. "You two need to get up and ready."

_What?_

"The photo shoot for the paper? Hello? Your mother is going crazy downstairs and don't get me started on Rose and Alice."

The door closing was all I needed, I got up from the bed and rushed around the room, ripping off my bra and panties as well as my sweats, then I remembered Edward. I froze, butt naked in front of the makeup table mirror. My heart pounding in my chest as I gulped audibly, Edward was staring at me with clear hunger in his eyes, I licked my lips and turned to face him. "We need to get ready Edward."

"I'm enjoying the view first, carry on," he ordered with a cheeky smirk.

I threw my bra at him and he caught it with ease, sliding out of the bed and coming around to stand in front of me, admiring me closer up. "Edward," I warned, he quirked an eyebrow, "don't."

"You shouldn't strip in front of me then, should you?"

"Get out of my bedroom."

"Oh, we're playing that card, are we?" he laughed, I shoved him and he closed his eyes, I grabbed a bra and some panties but Edward took that as his opportunity to slap my ass hard. I squealed before dragging the underwear up my legs, whirling around to slap him but I couldn't keep a straight face. He chuckled, leaning forward and stealing a kiss, a squeeze of my boobs before he rushed off into the bathroom.

I sighed as I continued to get dressed, I don't know why I'd come to the conclusion Edward was a 'cheating fucking bastard', I think it was a spur on the moment because all the shit with Tanya came tumbling down on top of me and then the fact he owns a strip club, maybe he owned more than one. Nevertheless, my anger got the better of me, I should really explain to him why I was so upset and it all felt back to the point he lied about his innocence. I sighed, sitting on the edge of my bed in a bra, panties and a pair of clean sweat pants, I brushed my hair up into a ponytail and then took it back down so I could braid it.

I picked a long sleeved red shirt before adding light makeup and grabbing my phone, checking over it to find nothing. The door opened and Edward entered wearing similar to me, he grinned and I couldn't help but smile back at him but he could see the hesitation in my eyes causing his smile to falter. He came over and sat down beside me, I turned to him, "Bella?"

"Why did you lie about being a virgin?"

He sighed heavily, closing his eyes for a moment before he took my hands in his, kissing the knuckles on one of my hands, "I lied because I wanted to find common ground, something that would make you trust me enough for you to sign the agreement. I didn't mean for you to see me in the coffee shop with Tanya, I didn't want you to get hurt because I was a stupid idiot, I knew Emmett would tell Rose but I knew that I could tell you my reasons but I just... I don't know, I behaved barbarically and I'm sorry."

I nodded, biting my bottom lip before I gnawed my bottom lip, "Why do you own a strip club if you know... if you know that I'm hesitating to trust you?"

"I've owned the strip club for two years Bella, I own three, a burlesque club and just a normal night club. The reason for the strip clubs is because they bring me a lot of money and business, whenever I'm there I'm always in the office, never with the girls. I don't like the way the girls degrade themselves to act in such a way, I'm hardly there, I spend my time at the night club or the burlesque club," he admitted softly, he leaned forward and kissed my hands. "I will give up the strip clubs if you want, I will give up everything for you."

I felt my eyes tear up but I shook my head, "I... you're still a cheating fucking bastard."

He chuckled, "I'll never cheat on you, my bipolar kitten."

I laughed at the new nickname.

"BELLA GET OFF EDWARD'S COCK AND COME ON, WE'RE LATE!"

**~ B.D ~**

Tugged, rushed and airbrushed later, I felt like a princess for my mock wedding photos. I was dressed in the off shoulder dress I'd fainted in but my hair was piled up on to the top of my head in a ruffle of curls with two curled tendrils framing my pale face, I had nude lipstick smudged across my lips, light mascara and a touch of eyeliner. Esme had given me a pair of soft blue diamond earrings - my something blue and something borrowed, I had my grandmother's hair pins holding the curls up and a brand new garter holding my white stockings up.

Alice was dressed in a short maroon coloured dress with a gold band around the waist and a pair of gold shoes while Rose wore a longer version of the dress, theirs wasn't off the shoulder but had thin straps, they both looked beautiful with their curled hair flowing freely. We headed into the garden where Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Charlie were all dressed in suits. Emmett's eyes widened when he spotted me coming out on to the patio, he hit Edward who followed his gaze and looked over me before gulping. I smiled shyly, my cheeks burning.

He left the other men and came straight towards me, taking the steps two at a time even if there were only four. He took my hand in a Prince manner and lightly kissed the back with a fire to his eyes. I couldn't help myself as I smiled up at him, I felt Esme nudge me with a tear to her eye.

"Places darlings, O-M-G, the bride is here," the clearly gay photographer got on his knees and seemed to be worshipping mine and Edward's feet. He was back on his feet quicker than I had chance to breathe, he clapped his hands and gestured wildly before looping his arm through mine and ripping me away from Edward. I nearly tripped in my heels but I felt strong hands steady me and when I looked to Edward, his expression was tense and hard. "Okay, angels, you look amazing, completely and utterly adorbs," he whirled around where Emmett was smirking as Edward and I stood in front of the forest that surrounded the Cullen house. I felt as though I was in deep seclusion, even if the mansion was out and open, it had a high brick wall around the outskirts with a iron gate and a security box you had to contact before you were allowed on to the grounds.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, forcing me to look up at him as he grinned down at me, there was nothing fake in his look and he looked utterly carefree and happy. I couldn't keep the wide smile off my face as I flashed my teeth, a smile Edward had never seen. The first picture was taken, the flash was unbelievable and even facing Edward, it caused light spots to come to my vision. Edward didn't even seem to be listening to the photographer and if I was honest, it felt like we were the only ones here, trapped in our own lovey bubble.

Leaning down, Edward pressed a long kiss to my lips before spinning me around. I couldn't help but giggle and that's when the bubble broke as I knocked one of the lights over, Edward grabbed me protectively, both of us fearful of the light landing on me.

Rose came over then, standing behind me as we had to face the camera, the bridesmaid ready, the photographer moved my dad to stand beside me, Esme and Carlisle on Edward's side with Emmett and Aro standing tall, behind my dad were Rose and Alice, both smiling brilliantly but I turned to Edward who was watching me closely.

"Smile love," he murmured before leaning down and crushing his lips to mine.

* * *

**I guess this chapter really cleared up a few things, no real storyline behind it but chapter 10 happens to be the big day and of course, a lot of you have probably realised Bella hasn't planned her own wedding.**

**Reason? We find out in the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you are anticipating chapter 10, I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

**I realise the questions have no real purpose tbh, no one has really participated but I just want to say thank you and mention those who have. So thank you to, **_Luna89m, yagalinus0420, JorxxHen _**and **_Teresa R._

**If I haven't mentioned you please state in your review and I promise to mention you in the next chapter.**

**Love you all and thank you**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Name: Beautiful Disaster**

**Summary: Isabella Swan never expected her life to be anything but plain and simple. Once she finished high school, she'd be out of Forks quicker than you can click your fingers. However, she wasn't expecting for the old laws to work their mysterious ways against her, especially considering her father was the mayor. Now, she has ties to a man she's never met and will marry him or face the penalty their family vowed five hundred years ago.**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Crime/Drama**

**Couples: Canon – E/B**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Hello darlings, at the beginning of the last chapter I said "I'm treating you tonight", the reason I didn't post chapter 9 last night was because I was so tired, so instead, if I don't get too tired, I will have chapter 10 and chapter 11 up tonight. **

**I'm such a good person ;D**

**Anyway, enjoy the wedding.**

* * *

_I try to fly away, but it's impossible  
And breath I take give birth to deeper sighs,  
And for a moment I am weak,  
So it's hard for me to speak  
Even though we're underneath the same blue sky_

_If I could paint a picture of this melody,  
It would be a violin without its strings  
And the canvas in my mind,  
Sings the songs I left behind  
Like pretty flowers and a sunset_

_It's heavy on my heart,  
I can't make it alone  
Heavy on my heart,  
I can't find my way home  
Heavy on my heart,  
So come and free me  
It's so heavy on my heart_

**_~ Heavy On My Heart - Anastacia ~_**

**Chapter 10**

**The Day**

"Bella, get up, it's the big day," Alice screeched down my ear, I shot up in my bed and squealed excited where I sat. We bounced on the bed for a bit squealing as Rose entered, then we all got up, jumping up and down in a circle until Esme entered, shushing us gently. I knew Edward and Emmett were still across the corridor sleeping since I spent the night at Cullen household the night before. I knew Edward, Emmett and Aro were playing taxi from the airport.

Emmett had agreed dutifully to picking Jasper up from the airport, I was excited to see my sort of surrogate brother after such a long time. Rosalie gave me a hug as she started to cry, realising that she was going to have to tell him that her father wasn't missing but in fact dead and she didn't want him to have a funeral as he didn't have a lot of friends anyway.

Considering he'd been murdered, Rose didn't seem at all bothered that I was marrying his killer.

Esme ushered me into the bathroom while the started getting everything in the bedroom ready, I huffed as I stepped into the shower, enjoying the hot water on my skin until I felt someone behind me. I whirled around in fright but Edward was there, cupping my face in his hands and crushing his lips to mine. He was naked and I could feel the full length of his body crushed against mine. "It's bad luck for the man to see his bride before the wedding."

"I'm not the man you're going to marry, I'm your lover who you sadly are going to have to bid farewell too after today," he suggested with a wink and I giggled as he went back to kissing me, having our tongues dance rhythmically. I felt our bodies moving and his hardened member was pressed against my hip, I looked down, my eyes widening at what I saw.

In my surprise, I blurted "How do you expect that to fit in me tonight?!"

Edward chuckled murmuring, "Don't worry love, it will fit."

"EDWARD GET OUT OFF THE BATHROOM, RIGHT NOW!" Alice's angry voice yelled behind the door, Edward groaned, resting his forehead against mine.

"I'm ready to marry you, Miss Swan."

"And I you, Mr. Cullen."

"I'll meet you at the alter," he said as he slipped out of the shower, I opened the door slightly.

"I'll be the one in white."

Chuckling, Edward wrapped a towel around his hips and left the bathroom, I could hear Alice and Esme scolding him but Rose's high laughter caught my attention instantly. She could be high for hours on end and sometimes she was hard to control, she would say things inappropriately and I didn't want that to be the case today. Especially not today, I cleared my throat and got out of the shower, wrapping my body and hair in a towel before I left to see Rose was sat on the edge of the bed, mimicking Alice who was going on about her hair.

"Bellllllllllllllaaaaaaaa, it's your big day," Rose squealed, rolling her eyes back into her head and falling back against the bed. "This bed is so comfy, I'm officially happy, can I marry an inanimate object? I don't care, I love you bed."

"Oh Jesus Christ," Alice muttered, leading me to the chair in front of the makeup desk in her room. I stared at myself in the mirror and watched Alice work her magic over my hair. She dried it with ease, curled it before piling it on to my head in a disarray of surprisingly neat curls, two curled tendrils framed my face as she made sure it was all up on my head before she slid the tiara in with the veil hanging over the top of my hair and hanging down my back. Then she started on my makeup, making sure it was neat and simple, I had slight shadowed eyes that were barely noticeable as Rose woke from her high induced coma and started to curl her hair in angel curls around her shoulders. She was still high but she'd calmed down a little but I could hear her singing 'I Will Survive' and changing the words 'you're not needed anymore' to 'you're not comfy anymore' on about her new found love for Alice's bed.

Esme came in with the props from the photo shoot, the pale blue earrings, my grandmother's hair pins that Alice clipped around my curls quickly before she threw my white thong that Rose had insisted I needed with the garter belt and stockings, the garter was in its case as Alice went to the wardrobe and pulled out a garment bag. "Okay, we've used the same measurements from the other dress for this one, we know you've not seen it yet but we hope you like it."

I nodded as I put everything on as they left the room to give me some privacy, when they came back, Esme was wearing a midnight blue gown that touched the ground with strappy sleeves and a silver band around the waist, it was plain and simple but she still looked beautiful. Her hair was neatly curled, framing her heart shaped face while her emerald green eyes were full of unshed, happy joyful tears. Alice had curled her hair and was now wearing a short strapless turquoise dress with a silver gems around the heart-shaped neckline. Rose's dress was exactly the same, only it was long much like her long curls.

As Alice pulled the dress over my body, Rose covered my eyes until I felt the straps being tied around my neck. Rose removed her hands and I gasped, the dress was backless and didn't require a bra because it had a built in one. I fixed my boobs that looked two sizes bigger considering the dress was a halter neck and brought everything up. The dress clung to my torso with silver gems around the heart-shaped neckline, dipping right down my back. The dress went out slightly at my hips before it went right down and trailed behind me. I felt beautiful as I stared at the ruffles at the bottom of the dress, feeling like a million dollars as I turned with tears filling my eyes.

"You look beautiful," my dad informed from where he stood in the doorway. Esme wrapped her arm around his shoulders, squeezing gently before she ducked out the room.

Alice and Rose looked to one another, "Places!"

I took my dad's arm as I carefully placed my feet into the closed silver shoes, I gulped audibly turning to him, "Don't let me fall daddy."

"I'll never allow that," he murmured back with a confident smile, "Besides, if I didn't keep your scrap book, I would never have known which direction to point Alice, Esme and Rose in."

I scowled deeply, he sighed, "When you were little, Edward used to tell you that one he was going to marry you, secretly, you used to plan it and tell me that I _had _to allow you to marry him."

I felt my cheeks heating as we started down the stairs, I could hear the flurry of voices outside in the gazebo. It had snowed overnight so the ground was covered in white, the soft blue carpet Alice had probably unrolled down for the aisle fit in perfectly with the white sheet covering the floor. I knew that the cars were going to be taking us to one of Edward's many restaurants in Port Angeles but I didn't care, all I cared about was the man at the alter, not the vicar but him.

He was wearing a black suit with a silver tie and handkerchief in the breast pocket. His hair had clearly been combed in an attempt to tame his unruly bronze locks but it was clearly a futile attempt. Beside him was Emmett in the same but his tie and handkerchief were turquoise, likewise with Aro. Sucking in a deep breath, I tightened my arm on my dad's elbow as Rose and Alice waved to organ player who started.

I followed the steps of the beat as Edward turned, his eyes widening as he saw me and that was it. Our eyes were locked and I wanted to be there, I wanted to be beside him, I wanted to speed up this crazy train but it was clear my dad wasn't going to allow that.

It felt like we'd been walking forever until we arrived and Charlie placed my bare hand in Edward's, the sizzle of electricity shot up my arm, the overpowering feeling in the pit of my stomach burned as I knew that he was soon to be mine and I his. I was going to become Isabella Marie Cullen and I don't think I've ever been so happy in my entire life. My engagement ring shone under the soft light as Edward smiled softly at me before leaning down and kissing the back of my hand.

The vicar nodded, "Please be seated, dearly beloved we are gathered together here in the sigh of God and the face of this company to together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or light but reverently, discreetly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

I didn't want to look but the sound of a pin dropping notified the vicar to continue, "Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy - and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly - it is a means through which a stale and loving environment may be attached. Through marriage, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan make commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realise their hopes and accept each others failures. Edward and Isabella will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together, through mutual understanding, openness and sensitivity to each other."

He paused, lifting his eyes to give us a gentle, reassuring smile, I took a deep breath and turned to look up at Edward who appeared to only have eyes for me. "We are here today before God because marriage is one of his most sacred wishes, to witness the joining in marriage of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now, through me, He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds. Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

"Her family and friends gathered here today do," my father responded, but he sounded a little choked and I wanted to reach for my daddy, hug him and tell him that I loved him but the minister continued.

I tuned him out, staring up at Edward who just stared back at me but his eyes kept flickering to the vicar, I could see him trying to speed him up with the glare. I swallowed to suppress my urge to laugh because I could hear him slowly starting to speed up but I wanted to enjoy this moment, the moment I could say marked the day me and Edward were getting married. It was a big day, 14th of December.

"Do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be you wife, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your husband, to live together after Gods ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually betow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live."

I felt the tears brewing in my eyes as I managed a "I will."

Emmett and Rose appeared then, handing me Edward's ring as he placed mine on my finger next to my engagement ring. It was a silver band with a simple heart shaped diamond as I placed my ring on Edward's finger, just the plain silver band, I felt my heart pounding as I realised, he was mine in that moment. The ring signified that I belonged to him and he me.

"You weren't supposed to put them on yet," the vicar informed, we laughed then but he just placed his hand on top of our joined ones with an amused smile. "May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go, may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and woman yearn. May they grow in understanding and compassion, may the home which establish together be such a place that many will find their happiness and joy a union that is blessed and may their children look for the same love both parents share and love for others. It is within my power to now bless you as man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Edward didn't waste any time in cupping my cheek in his hands and leaning down to press a kiss to me, his hand pressed against my bare back so our bodies pressed together as I moaned softly against his lips. As everyone cheered, Edward and I were still kissing until someone cleared their throat, Edward leaned back as I flushed, everyone around us chuckled before getting up to hug us.

He didn't remove his hand from my back as Alice came running up to me with a black faux fur coat, she draped it around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. Edward rolled his eyes at his sister's extravagance before leading me towards the black limo.

We slid inside and Edward opened the bubbly, I giggled when it frothed and bubbled, Edward chuckled as he poured us a glass before turning to me and kissing my lips as we clinked glasses.

He leaned forward and murmured, "I love you, Mrs. Cullen", before kissing me passionately.

**~ B.D ~**

Five glasses of champagne, four speeches, my first dance and several Black Martini's later, I was well and truly drunk. I had to admit though, the room was absolutely beautiful, it was decorated with a column light with lilies and tulips around it, the dance floor stretched in the centre of the room with a chandelier hanging above it, the DJ was situated to the left of the stage, the tables decorated the outskirts of the dance floor.

I was sat at our table, sipping another martini with Edward who was laughing with Jasper. Rosalie was dancing with Emmett in a rather amusing matter. Alice approached us, I grinned at her and she waggled her fingers, "Edward," she whined, "Dance with me?"

"No?" he questioned back, she pouted but I noticed Jasper's eyes land on her, sparkling with something I could only describe as lust.

"Jasper will," I slurred, Alice turned to the tall honey blonde with blue eyes, he was wearing a black suit with a turquoise tie, something Rose had insisted. I noticed Alice's face become blank before a brilliant smile filled her face and she went around the table to Jasper, who took her hand and escorted her to the dance floor. Edward tensed but I put my hand on his forearm, "now now, muscle man, your sister is a grown woman and Jasper won't hurt her."

"She's my little sister," he argued.

"I'm your wife," I distracted, his expression became amused. "can't we escape to do married couple things?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, thinking for a moment, "Let's go find an empty room and fuck!"

"Shush," Edward laughed, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and kissing my temple. "My horny kitten."

"Edward Cullen, that's inappropriate," I sang, giggling wildly as he leaned in to press a kiss to my lips.

"You're monopolizing the bride," a voice informed, my head snapped around and I felt Edward stiffen beside me.

"James, Bella this is James Hunter," Edward spoke tersely, I eyed his outstretched hand before reaching for it and shaking it. James wasn't as tall as Edward, nor was he muscular but he did have some strength in the way he stood, he had his dirty blonde hair loosely tied back, mossy blue eyes and peach skin, a sleazy smirk was placed on his lips.

"Pleasure," I lied sweetly with a fake smile.

"Pleasure is all mine beautiful," he responded, I wanted to spit in his eye but I refrained from doing so. "May I have this dance?"

I looked to Edward, who subtly nodded his head as I got to my feet and allowed James to escort me to the dance floor. I wanted to run to Edward but I let James place his hand in the centre of my back, hold my hand as I danced with him smoothly, hoping that my clumsy nature would allow me to stomp on his foot. James spun me around before I felt his hand going to my backside, I slapped his hand away and glared, "Now, now, Isabella, Edward always shares."

"Not me, I'm his wife, not his play thing," I snapped drunkenly in response, to not draw attention to us, James drew me back in.

"Do you think Edward cares if you have the title of wife? He doesn't care, I assume you know about what he does?" I nodded mutely, James shrugged his shoulders, "Italians like himself have these things called gumares, do you know what they are?" I didn't respond so he carried on, "They're mistresses, bits on the sides, they fund for them and have families with them, technically they have two families one with the wife and the gumare, they may have more than one sometimes. Carlisle didn't but Edward gets distracted when a pair of bare tits are shoved into his face, he would have a family with someone else if it meant he could tap a hot ass."

"You're lying," I snapped through gritted teeth, a single tear slipped out of my eye, James wiped it away.

"Nope, you know I'm telling the truth, that's why you're crying, isn't it?" he patronised.

I slapped him across the face, whirled around and ran for the balcony door. I stayed there for a little while, clearly no one was aware that I was missing, so maybe I could get away with staying out here all night. I moved towards the wall railing and looked down to see Edward standing, smoking with Aro, Emmett and some other guys that I didn't know. I stretched my hearing, I was on the floor above, Edward's private function room, of course.

I couldn't hear them but I watched them instead before I looked over Port Angeles. I closed my eyes for a brief moment as I leaned against the wall. Tears were falling freely as James' words continued to repeat themselves in my mind. I wiped under my eyes, surprise that there wasn't any black, thank god for Alice and waterproof mascara. I was drunk, there was no doubt, so that probably didn't help but for some reason, James' words held a level of truth.

Edward and I didn't know each other very well, what if this marriage ended before it started?

_No._

I would trust my husband, I would trust-

I looked down to see his arm draped around some blonde who was giggling loudly.

I didn't need to see anymore. I slipped back into the room and went around the outskirts of the room, disappearing into the powder room to check my face, making sure nothing was wrong with it, I left the powder room and went straight to the bar. I ordered a shot, but I made sure the bar tender kept them coming.

I felt him.

His eyes watching my back.

I didn't turn.

I kept commanding for more shots and the bar tender was all too happy to give them to me.

I felt his hand touch my back and jerked away.

"A Black Martini please," I requested drunkenly.

Edward waved him off, "No, a glass of water."

"Having you got some blonde to fuck?" I snapped, Edward froze beside me and I turned to him. "What's a gumare Edward?"

His eyes flashed, "Where did you hear that?"

"Already have one lined up do you?"

"Bella don't be ridiculous," he whispered tersely, picking my drunken ass off the chair and dragging me from the room. I noticed the small office as he ushered me inside, leaning against the door as he closed it before turning to me. "Go on."

"What?"

"Yell, scream, get it out of your system now."

"Why? So you can sweet talk me and make me forget? Make me realise how perfect you are when you use your panty dropping smile to fucking dazzle me? Why don't we just file for a divorce now, world's shortest marriage, we'll be ranking higher than Kim fucking Kardashian!"

Edward shook his head, "We're not getting divorced."

"I want one."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"The woman you saw me with, she was blonde right?" Edward asked, stepping closer but I stepped back away from him, my back hitting the wall as he placed hands on either side of my face. "My cousin, Kate?"

My eyes widened and he nodded, "James really did a number on you, didn't he?"

He lifted his finger and wiped away the tears, he rested his forehead against mine, "I'm never ever going to hurt you Bella, I wish you believed that. You're my everything, my world, my life, my wife, I love you and I will only ever want you."

"It hurts," I whispered softly, my eyes filling up.

"What does?"

"The truth," I responded, his brows furrowed, "you're so beautiful and I'm just a plain jane, you could have any girl you want and you've chosen me."

"That's where you're wrong angel," he responded, straightening up so he could press my body against the wall. I shuddered, running my hands up his arms to land on his shoulders and I took hold tightly. "You're so beautiful and pure that it's me that doesn't deserve you."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine for a searing kiss, my hands went to his hair and I knew instantly what I wanted. I gasped against his lips, the feeling of my heart pounding, the blood pumping through my veins and the static electricity in the air was making it almost harder to breathe, I shuddered and tried my hardest to get closer to him but it was near impossible.

He broke the kiss, "want to go home?"

I couldn't keep the smile off my face, "our home."

* * *

**I did say chapter 11 would have the lemon...**

**So they're married hooray!**

**Haha, next chapter is the lemon and I decided they are not going on honeymoon, reasons are explained in the next chapter. Yes, Edward is going to have sex with Bella while she's drunk and truth be told, he's a little drunk himself.**

**You find out how next.**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Name: Beautiful Disaster**

**Summary: Isabella Swan never expected her life to be anything but plain and simple. Once she finished high school, she'd be out of Forks quicker than you can click your fingers. However, she wasn't expecting for the old laws to work their mysterious ways against her, especially considering her father was the mayor. Now, she has ties to a man she's never met and will marry him or face the penalty their family vowed five hundred years ago.**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Crime/Drama**

**Couples: Canon – E/B**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**I'm not going to hold you up with talking because I know you're all eager for the lemon!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity,  
The first time every time when you touch me  
I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen,  
Under the sun we are one buzzing energy_

_Let's pollinate to make a family tree,  
This evolution with you comes naturally  
Some call it science we call it chemistry,  
This is the story of the birds and the bees_

_Even the seasons change,  
Our love still stays the same_

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat,  
Spread my wings and make me fly  
The taste of your honey is so sweet,  
When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat,  
Hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh, oh,  
Hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh, oh,  
Hummingbird heartbeat_

**_~ Hummingbird Heartbeat - Katy Perry ~_**

**Chapter 11**

**Angels**

We'd skipped the formalities after Edward carried me bridal style into the foyer of our new home. I didn't even look around, I took the knot in my halter neck and untied it, the straps fell but the dress remained against my body, I knotted my hands in Edward's hair, bringing his lips down to mine. We were passionately kissing each other when Edward backed me into the side table, knocking off the vase but he caught it with ease, placing it back on the table.

Our goodbyes had been short and sweet with Emmett hooting about baby making. I'd ignored him and gotten into the car, Edward had zoomed home while I teased him. Now here we were giggling like two horny teenagers as he leaned forward once more and crushed his lips to mine, my hands tightened in his hair and I dragged him along with me, his hands pressing against my bare back, causing my skin to be red hot. I moaned against his mouth, grabbing his tie and undoing the knot with shaky hands. I took the tie and yanked it from around his neck, throwing it away from him and grabbing the lapels of his jacket, yanking him down so his body pressed against mine. "Bedroom."

I kicked off my shoes and started up the stairs. Edward followed behind me, getting his shoes off so he didn't mark my dress but as we got to the top, he knocked the vase with flowers off the side board. We exchanged a look and started to laugh but then we were kissing again and Edward threw open the door for our bedroom, I walked backwards until the backs of my legs hit the comfort of our bed. I fell back, Edward on top of me, his hands braced against the bed on either side of my head, our tongues started to dance.

I could feel Edward grinding his lower half into me and couldn't help the moan that escaped me as Edward moved his lips down my chin and my neck, I arched my back when I felt his hands smoothing down my chest to wear the straps met, the dress had started to fall down as we were running up the stairs so my boobs were nearly hanging out but Edward reached behind for the zipper, pulling it down the little bit it was and then he gently tugged the dress away from my body and stood in between my legs staring down at me as he tossed the dress across the room to the chair in the corner.

"Bella," he murmured reverently, I smiled shyly, "you're absolutely gorgeous."

He rolled down my stockings, unclipped the garter belt with ease and threw them away from my body before kissing from my ankles up my calf, over my knee, along he outside of my thigh before repeating it to my other leg. I moaned loudly as he kissed over my hips, along my stomach, sucked my nipple into his mouth before massaging the other breast in his hand, I felt my body jerk up as I whispered, "Edward."

His lips were back to mine in an instant as I sat up so I could unbutton the buttons on his shirt, then I unbuttoned his trousers and dragged his clothes away from his body. I gasped at his well defined torso, running my hand down the front to his boxers were I fingered the top. Then Edward surprised me, he leaned forwards to capture my lips in a searing kiss, "Just take them off Bella, we're going at your pace."

I nodded as he kissed me sweetly, I threaded my hands in his hair before I sighed softly and then I took his boxers and slowly yanked them down his legs. He kicked them away from his legs, I ran my fingers up his hardened member causing Edward to groan. I bit my bottom lip, tilting my head back to look up into his eyes before I took him into my mouth.

"Shit, Bella!" he groaned before knotting his hand into my hair as I bobbed my head, taking as much of him as I could. "No Bella."

I took my lips away from him and popped, "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, you're fine, I just want to cum inside you," he whispered and then he kissed me, I moaned as I fell back against the bed, we continued to kiss. Our tongues dancing together before I felt him entering me, I let out a little cry as Edward pressed his forehead to mine, "I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm sorry."

I shook my head, tightening my hands in his hair before I shuddered lightly, "Okay, you can move."

I tightened my hands in his hair, he lowered his lips back to mine and I felt my entire body shaking with the pleasure from him being inside of me. I moaned when he started to move inside of me, I tightened my hold on Edward. "Oh God."

"No, just me love."

I giggled, "Cocky ass."

Edward chuckled and started kissing down my neck, I threw my head back as one of his hands started to massage my breasts, I felt my body arching before I felt my stomach tightening, a coil snapping and I couldn't help the scream that left me as I clamped down around Edward. I heard him groan before he called my name as we both rode out our orgasms before Edward fell against me. I was panting, the feeling of pure pleasure coursing through my veins, every bit of my body felt on fire.

I brushed Edward's hair away from his face, he lifted his tired eyes to my face before grinning and leaning forward to kiss me, "Want to go again?"

I grinned, "I think you know the answer to that."

**~ B.D ~**

I woke up early the next morning with a groan as my head pounded, I sat up in all my naked glory and looked around to find myself alone. I fell back against my bed, my hand reaching up to touch my neck as I could still feel Edward kissing me, my fingers ran across my tingling lips, I was a little sore down below but it was a good pain. I looked around the room, taking in the soft beige walls and the red carpet, the red silk curtains covering the windows with a gold pattern around the bottoms, the walnut double doors opposite the bed with the gold doorknobs.

I got up from the bed and moved towards the doors, opening them to find a walk in wardrobe, Edward's side was on the left and my side was on the right but our shoes were at the bottom opposite the door, Edward's shoes on the top three shelves and mine on the bottom four, clearly Alice had a field day.

I shut the doors, stepping back against from the wardrobe, the single door was exactly the same and when I opened it to find a bright white and silver bathroom. The tub opposite with a shower head and a frosted glass door in front of the shower part, I could see the jacuzzi jets from here, the sink to the left and the toilet to the right. I stepped back and shut the door before turning to the door as it opened, Edward was dressed in a pair of black silk pyjama pants carrying a wooden tray.

He looked surprised when he saw me, "You're supposed to be in bed, Mrs. Cullen."

The spark of pleasure that went through my body at my new name nearly had me shuddering, but instead, I smiled, "Mr. Cullen, I was just inspecting our bedroom."

"I see," he concluded as I fixed the comforter on the bed, grabbing the dressing gown and throwing it on, it was red and silky, stopping at my knees. He came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, "does it live up to your expectations."

"Hmm," I hummed, whirling around and wrapping my arms around his neck, "It certainly does."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, I moaned softly against his and felt him pressing the entire length of his body against mine. Edward groaned as his hands took hold of my hips, holding me against him, I leaned my head back and sighed. "I like this greeting."

"Hmm," Edward responded with a smug smile, "So do I. Now come get back to bed and we'll have breakfast."

"Each other?" I suggested jokingly, Edward's eyes darkened with lust and suddenly his lips were crushing mine. I was shocked at first but then I felt myself moaning against his lips, my hands lacing themselves through his hair as I held his face to mine, my entire body shaking with anticipation as I dragged him towards the bed but he stopped.

"You've got to be sore?"

I shrugged, "a little."

"It's sorted then, shower sex."

I stared at him before I couldn't help myself, I started to laugh and then hurried after him into the bathroom.

Later that same day, when we'd finally managed to get dressed and tear ourselves away from one another. I was in the kitchen, sitting at the island when Edward came in growling down the phone. I could tell it was mob business but I tried my best not to pay attention, he angrily threw his phone across the room so it smashed against the wall and I felt almost frightened to see the murderous look on his face. He turned to see me and his face softened, "I'm sorry beautiful."

"You scared me," I whispered softly with a little laugh, he moved now and sat down beside me. "What's wrong hubby?"

Edward sighed, leaning against the island with his cheek against his fist while he played with my hair with his free hand, "Looks like they can't handle the littlest things without me, do you mind if I pop out for a few hours?"

"Yes," I answered truthfully, his eyes widened, "Do they not understand you just got married yesterday? I am your wife, I need a little TLC, you know some PDA, well not public but you know what I mean. I want to spend time with my-"

The front door bell ringing made me angry, Edward got up with a huff and I got up behind him. The kitchen didn't have a door and was rather open, the corridor beside the stairs, to the right when you entered the house had two doors, one leading into the dining room and the other to a lounge. To the left when you entered the front door was the living room with an large archway, I leaned against the wall under the stairs while Edward opened the front door where Rose stood in a pair of sweats and a woolly jumper, her hair was still curly but piled up on to the top of her head. "Hey Cullens!"

"Afternoon," Edward greeted, I hugged my best friend.

"Been baby making?"

I laughed but Edward sort of froze, I wanted to ask why but Rose was dragging me into the kitchen. Edward followed suit and was dressed in black trousers, a white shirt with the top two buttons open and a black jacket. "Since Rose is here, I'm gonna nip out."

"Okay, Edward," I called to him, he stopped and turned to me. "I love you."

His answering smile was breathtaking, "I love you too, Isabella Cullen. I'll be home in an hour."

"I'll hold you to that," I responded, he chuckled and left. I turned to Rose who had the biggest smile on her face, I sat back at the island and closed the paper, stretching my limbs, "Sex is an amazing feeling."

Rose's eyes widened, "You did the deed?"

I nodded.

"How was it? How big was he? Did you have an orgasm? How many times? I bet-"

"Rose!" I laughed, she looked a little guilty before giggling. "It was amazing, best feeling ever, he was very big, more than one and I lost count after 8."

"_8__?!"_

I nodded shyly, my cheeks flushing while Rose stared at me incredulously before we both fell about in a fit of girlish giggles. I reached for my tea, taking a long gulp before shuddering lightly, "I love him."

"We could all tell, the way you had goo goo eyes for each other all night," Rose informed, then her face became serious, "And the way Edward hit that dude in the face, the really creepy one."

"James?"

"Yeah, it was just before you left, you were talking to Charlie and he pinned him up against the wall by his neck, he said 'if you ever string bullshit to my wife about me again, I will happily rip your head off'. James looked scared but Edward looked deadly, it was scary but he was protecting you I guess."

I didn't know that, I felt my heart thumping as I took another sip of my drink, realising something, last night I'd yelled at Edward, accused him of wanting gumares but it all came down to the fact that I was Edwards and he was mine. No one else belonged to us because we belonged to each other. I closed my eyes, running my hand over my neck before lifting my eyes to see Rose looking out at the vast back garden, it was almost like a horse riding field with the trees around the outskirts of the high brick wall.

I smiled, feeling blissful as I got to my feet and searched the cupboard before turning back to Rose. "Fancy making some cakes?"

Rose turned to me and we both started to giggle as we gossiped and started to bake.

* * *

**Was the lemon good enough?**

**I can't believe I'm still going, I thought by now I would have it all done with but surprisingly it's going well and I have a few tricks up my sleeve.**

**BELLA SAID THE 'L' WORD!**

**Of course, she loves Edward and it was pretty obvious from the minute he cornered her in the kitchen that he loved her and vice versa.**

**Anyway, I hope I did you all proud and you have to give Bella her due, she was a virgin and now she's sort of a nympho...you'll see why in the next chapter, as well as there being a flower fight and some excessive drinking of wine.**

**Oh yes, things are about to get a whole lotta' crazy. **

**Love you all and thanks for reading**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Name: Beautiful Disaster**

**Summary: Isabella Swan never expected her life to be anything but plain and simple. Once she finished high school, she'd be out of Forks quicker than you can click your fingers. However, she wasn't expecting for the old laws to work their mysterious ways against her, especially considering her father was the mayor. Now, she has ties to a man she's never met and will marry him or face the penalty their family vowed five hundred years ago.**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Crime/Drama**

**Couples: Canon – E/B**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**I understand that a lot of you have been requesting a chapter from Edward's POV, so I am going to give you that. Chapter 12 (this chapter) will be entirely from Edward's point of view, you will understand everything about why he stiffened and everything like that.**

**FYI - I hate cheaters, Edward is not going to be a cheat.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,  
I take a look at my life and realise there's nothin' left  
'Cause I've been blasted and laughing so long,  
That even my mama thinks that my mind is gone  
But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it,  
Me be treated like a punk you know that's unheard of  
You better watch how you're talking and where you're walking,  
Or you and your homies might be lined in chalk  
I'd really hate to trip but I gotta loc,  
As they croak, I see myself in the pistol smoke, fool  
I'm the kinda G the little homies wanna be,  
On my knees in the night saying prayers in the streetlight._

_Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise,  
Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise  
Keep spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise,  
Keep spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise_

**_~ Gangsta's Paradise - Coolio ~_**

**Chapter 12**

**Heartbeat**

**EPOV**

I entered the strip club, closing my eyes for a moment and knowing full well that if Bella was aware of where I was, she would be absolutely hysterical and probably ban me from coming, especially considering it was the day after our wedding. I stared down at my silver wedding band for a moment before shaking my head with a sigh, telling myself that it was purely for business purposes, not for pleasure or any other factor. If I was being completely honest, I hated the idea of owning a strip club but it had been something to pass the time when I was a horny nineteen year old boy.

Now in my 23 years, I was bored of it, restless even. I wanted to sell them, I didn't need them, they were a great investment and I had enough money to keep Bella alive for the rest of her life if something happened to me. I wouldn't tempt fate though, but fate seemed to hate me considering my profession. I was a mobster in the words of others, I was the person that ended people's lives, ripped families apart and you know what? I didn't care.

In my opinion, they had it coming, end of story.

Everybody died, I was just speeding up the process.

I entered my office where Emmett and Aro stood up as I circled my desk and sat down, sparking up a cigarette in the process. Emmett and Aro took their seats again as I cupped my chin, scratching it while contemplating plans and ideas. Last night hadn't exactly gone according to my plan, besides the fact the love making was up to scratch and absolutely fucking perfect, the earlier events, Bella drinking shots at the bar because she'd spotted me with Kate, my young cousin and currently trying to get on Garrett's dick.

Garrett who happened to be another close friend, one who was also in our group growing up, I'd known him much longer than I had Aro but I had to admit that Garrett was a close friend and had known Bella but wasn't as close to her as I was. Sucking in a deep breath and sighing heavily, I flicked the ash into the tray and lifted my eyes as the door opened, Garrett entered with a scowl on his face as he sat down, lounging back. "What's the plan then?"

"Attack all sides?" Emmett suggested, I shook my head.

"Doing that will show that his _words _to Bella bothered me, I don't want him to see he has the upper hand," I mused back, typing on my computer for a moment before stopping as Garrett got to his feet to open the door, since someone had knocked on it. I leaned back against my seat, folding my arms across my chest as Garrett shut the door with a thick black velvet album. "What's that?"

"Your wedding photos," Garrett smirked, I reached for it and set it on the table, the silver writing on the top was written in an Edwardian style script saying '_The Wedding of Edward and Isabella Cullen'_. I smiled softly to myself, opening it to see my most favourite picture, myself and Bella standing beneath a tall oak tree outside the restaurant, Bella's arm around my waist and mine settled on the small of her back while I cupped her face to plant a passionate kiss upon her lips. She was smiling underneath it and looked a vision in white beside me.

"The matter still remains though, James knows she's important to you," Aro spoke grimly and my head snapped up, I shut the album and leaned back.

"You are quite right, Aro but there is also no mistaking that Bella can shoot a gun," Emmett commented, I shot him a glare but he just smirked. "It's true and you know it, she can fire a gun and if you leave a gun at home for her, I bet she will use it when necessary."

"Bella will likely use it on him," Garrett joked, remembering back to the night when I'd called him about when Bella had practically screamed at me that she didn't want to get married. I wouldn't be surprised if she cut off my balls and used them as a scarf for her personal pleasure when it came to the matter of our arguments. She clearly wore the pants in this relationship and her bipolar tendencies scared me.

Straightening up, I got to my feet and leaned on the table. "The point of the matter still remains that James needs to understand that he doesn't cross me when it comes to _my wife._"

Emmett grinned, "I see your protective side hasn't gone then?"

I grinned in return, "She's my wife now, not my fiancee, not a long lost friend, my wife."

"And everyone in the mob and others mobs should remember to respect that fact," Aro stated, reminding us of the clear rules when it comes back to the fact that the mobs had to follow the rules instigated in the first place and if James decided to go against those rules, that was punishable by the laws of our society. Feeling myself grinning darkly at the realisation, I straightened up and slammed my hand down against my desk, making my keyboard jump slightly.

"Doesn't that mean I can speak to James Senior about this?"

"Don't snitch, that is just...childish," Garrett commented, he got to his feet, "I say we just leave it, if he does anything to threaten Bella, then we attack him but I bet that he was just trying to cause some trouble, he wasn't disrespecting Bella, he was disrespecting you and there is no rule against the mobs disrespecting each other, just the wives and children. Unless theirs a war going on."

"I want to kill him, Garrett," I snapped, he stared at me, "I want to shoot him in the head, send a bullet right through his temple to prove my point."

"Edward, look, we know that you love Bella and don't want anything to have the power to ruin your marriage but the fact remains that rules are rules, we don't want to start an unnecessary war, do we?"

I sucked in a deep breath and relaxed, realising that he was completely right because starting a war would only make this completely worse. I sat back down and scratched my chin, "I want her protected, watched 24/7 to ensure that she is protected and safe all the time. If she steps out the front door, I want her watched, if she goes shopping, I want to know about it, if she picks her nose, whatever I want to know about it, understand?"

"Yes sir," they all responded.

"Who are you going to get?"

Aro looked around, "I will look after her on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays."

"Thank god for that," I sighed, leaning back against the seat for a moment before I turned to Garrett who looked slightly unsure. I knew he was my right hand man, another one I guess, the one I mainly trusted like Aro. Emmett was my brother, that meant we were trusting of each other for the fact that we are siblings. Closing my eyes for a moment, I knew that Aro was not going to like this, "Aro, can you do everyday of the week and then if we need you, Benjamin can go, the tech guy."

Aro nodded in agreement with a small smile. "Sure thing."

"Right, now that is sorted, can I go home to my wife?"

Aro and Emmett hooted while Garrett rolled his eyes. "No dude, we need to celebrate."

**~ B.D ~**

"Belllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaa, wifeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," I yelled as I entered the house, it was eight o'clock and like I promised, I'd be home. I could hear her footsteps and smell the sweet smell of cookies, I hummed under my breath, hurrying down the corridor and into the kitchen where Bella got out of my way as I swooped a cookie off the table and munched. "Mmmm, cookies."

"You're drunk," she giggled.

"Nooooooooooo," I hugged her, wrapping my arms around her waist and leaning down, pressing my lips to hers for a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck, knotting her hands in my hair as I moved us backwards so she was against the wall, "You're so soft, so beautiful."

"Edward," she whispered but I didn't let her finish, lifting her up by her thighs and wrapping them around me. I leaned in, crushing my lips to hers, holding her to me as I kissed the living hell out of her. She was my angel and I loved her, more than anything in this world, I needed her and even though she'd only said those three words to me this morning, I wanted her more than anyone in the world. "I don't want to while you're drunk."

"Sober me up," I commanded, whirling around and turning on the kettle as I grabbed another three cookies, shoveling one in my mouth. Bella shook her head at me, taking a cake out of the fridge with a smile on her face and I instantly shoved my hand in the middle of the chocolate frothing. It covered my hand entirely as I licked it off, Bella laughed at me before sitting at the island. I wrapped my arm around her and with my icing hand, I waved it in her face, she squealed before I wiped some of it on her face.

She tilted her head back and I placed my lips on hers, throwing the cookies back onto the plate, spinning her around and pressing her against the island, crushing my lips against hers. Bella held on to my shirt before grabbing my wrist, she licked a large portion of the icing away and I groaned, the sight of her licking the enjoyable treat away from my flesh made me shudder and turned me on, I licked the place she had before she reached for a kitchen table, wiping away the chocolate.

Throwing the towel away, I grabbed her and kissed her more before she pulled away. "I'm not while you're drunk, Edward."

I groaned throwing my hands in the air, "why not?"

"Because," she laughed incredulously, "I want you to remember making love to me in the morning."

"How could I possibly forget, every time I've seen you naked is engraved into my memory," I responded pointing to my head as the kettle shut off. I ran around the island, making a hot cup of coffee and downing the contents, regardless of whether it burnt my mouth off or not. I wanted sex and the only person I ever wanted to have sex with was standing in front of me, denying me what I wanted. My wife. My beautiful, eighteen year old wife who looked rather worried as I continued to down the coffee before making another cup but she stopped me. "No, I need to sober up so we can have sex."

"Edward, I'm not going to disappear," she responded but I rolled my eyes dramatically, almost like a child.

"That's not the point, the point is that I am horny and want to fuck my wife," I answered, she smirked at me.

"And you can fuck her tomorrow, now come on and lets get your drunken ass to bed."

"Yes, bed!" I yelled excitedly, grabbing her hand and dragging her up the stairs. She was laughing behind me, even though I was dragging her up the stairs like a rag doll. Once we were in the safety of our bedroom, I threw her to the bed where she continued to laugh before I hopped on top of her but she gasped in pain when my hands seized her intimate area. I froze, leaning back as she shifted and stared at me with a look of pain on her face. "You're hurting."

"I can handle it," she replied in a small voice.

"Was you hurting last night?"

She shook her head with a shy smile, "I couldn't tell, I was...I was having too much fun to notice."

It was hard to keep my expression pained at her because her agony was my agony but what she said made me smile. I reached for her cheek and lightly kissed her lips, "You need to rest."

She hummed softly, "I'm okay."

"No, I'll not make love to you until you feel better," I informed, she rolled her eyes and I massaged her thighs gently. She fell back, closing her eyes and letting me massage her, a soft moan slipped through her lips and I leaned over her, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. Reaching up to cup my cheek, she tore her lips from mine while I rested my forehead against hers, "You're too beautiful."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Isabella Cullen."

**~ B.D ~**

I felt the throbbing pain in the back of my head before I even registered my consciousness. I groaned as I sat up slightly, Bella was curled into my side, she was wearing a red night gown and her hair was like a halo around her head. I was aware that she was still in pain from our intense love making on our wedding night but for me, it had to be the best night of my life. To see her underneath me, writhing from the perfection that was us, she was my queen and she would be treated by everyone as such. I leaned down, kissing her forehead and brushing some hair away from her face, she mumbled something in her sleep, rolling over and snuggling closer into my side.

I knew the side of me I didn't want Bella to be involved in and that was because I was a mobster, Bella couldn't be exposed to that, it just wasn't fair. She was such a cute, vulnerable young girl but Emmett was right, she could fire a gun and I knew that if it came down to it, I could get one of the girls to train her to fight and aim properly in order to protect herself appropriately.

Bella let out a long sigh, "Edward."

I thought she was awake and checked to find she was still asleep, I couldn't keep the evil grin that stretched across my face. I'd heard her sleep talking before, the first night I'd stayed with her, she'd admitted that she had an infatuation with me and then the second time, she'd told me she loved me after her drunken fit. I ran my fingers along her arm and kissed her cheek. "Can't eat all the cake."

I chuckled at that, well aware of what I'd done last night but she didn't seem to mind. "Why can't I have all the cake Bella?"

She huffed, "Save some for the kids."

I stopped, staring at her as she nestled against me, "It's not fair if daddy eats it all."

I blinked, realising she was dreaming about something in the future, our children and a cake that I wanted to eat. Do I eat a lot when I'm around her? I didn't know but I was amused as she rolled away, her back to me but my arm still around her, I kissed her shoulder, across her back to her neck, moving her hair away from her neck to expose the expanse of flesh before I felt her stir, knowing she was waking up as she stretched her arms with a small cry. "Hey, what's up?"

"My hips hurt," she whispered, guilty swarmed me.

"A hot bath," I suggested, getting up from the bed and going into the bathroom, lighting some candles and setting the room up for her. The creak of the door alerted me that Bella had entered, I turned as she came over, running her hand down my bare back. "A nice hot bath for you to relax in."

"Can you get in with me?" she asked softly.

I turned to her, wrapping my arms around her slender frame and planting a kiss on her soft lips, "I think it's best if you get in alone and then maybe tonight, we can get in the jacuzzi."

She looked a little dejected so I took her face in my hands and pressed my lips to hers before I left the room with a silent click off the door.

* * *

**I will repeat, EDWARD IS NOT NOR HAS HE CHEATED ON BELLA.**

**Next chapter we are going to skip a little ahead, we're back to Bella's POV but two weeks have passed.**

**Bella is going to go shopping for an outfit for her and Edward's 'Home Warming Party', accompanied by Rosalie and Alice but they see someone from the past. Does anyone know who?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Love you all and thank you**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Name: Beautiful Disaster**

**Summary: Isabella Swan never expected her life to be anything but plain and simple. Once she finished high school, she'd be out of Forks quicker than you can click your fingers. However, she wasn't expecting for the old laws to work their mysterious ways against her, especially considering her father was the mayor. Now, she has ties to a man she's never met and will marry him or face the penalty their family vowed five hundred years ago.**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Crime/Drama**

**Couples: Canon – E/B**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed Edward's POV. **

**Back to Bella's POV! Time will pass halfway through this chapter, it will be to the 27th of December, after Christmas when something happens to Bella and she sees a blast from her past. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place,  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on you lace_

_If a great wave shall fall,  
It'd fall upon us all,  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own?_

_If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low,  
I'll go wherever you will go_

**_~ Wherever You Will Go - The Calling ~_**

**Chapter 13**

**Crap Punches and Disarmed Guns**

I sat in the bath, letting the water soothe my skin when I could hear Edward yelling from our bedroom, he was quite clearly on the phone and by the sounds it, it was someone who had severely pissed him off. I frowned a little, getting up and stretching my body a bit, surprisingly, it didn't hurt like it had been doing, in fact, I felt a lot better. I yanked out the plug and got out, wrapping the fluffy white towel around my body before unlocking the door as my wet hair clung to my shoulder. Edward was sat on the edge of the bed, a murderous expression on his face as he yelled down the phone as his eyes sliced across the air to me.

A shudder of fear and lust shot through my body because even though I was scared of him in that second, I was madly turned on. He gave me a small smile before snapping a direct command in Italian and tossed his phone behind him with a heavy sigh. I went over, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing-"

"To honour her, you vowed that on our wedding day, honour me and tell me," I murmured in response, Edward turned his head to me.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," I snapped.

"Bella-"

"No Edward, this is your job and I am your wife, you keep it secret and I will find it hard to trust you so please just tell me," I pleaded, he closed his eyes and shook his head. I got to my feet, going to the wardrobe and picking out a pair of jeans and a beige jumper with my fluffy slippers. I ran a brush through my hair.

"Bella you've got to-" I cut him off with the hair drier. I could see him in the mirror, his expression hardening with the fact that I was being ignorant. I closed my eyes briefly, running my hands through the damp tresses and then I threw it up into a messy bun on the top of my head, unplugged the hair drier and wrapped the cord around the utensil as Edward's arms slipped around my wait. "Please don't do this to me."

"Do what?" I wanted to play dumb.

"Act like I'm not trying to protect you."

"Protect me?!" I whirled around, screeching the words at him. "You want to protect me, then tell me Edward because right now I'm thinking that it has something to do with me, so maybe if you tell me and give me a gun, I will be able to protect myself!"

He clicked his tongue a minute, his jaw clenching before he let out a long breath, "A gun?"

I nodded curtly, "I can fire one."

"I'm well aware." I cocked my eyebrow at him before I saw that sexy crooked smile come to his face, he cupped my cheek and leaned down, pressing his lips to mine. He was blackmailing me, he really thinks I'm that easily persuaded, even with his charms but I was getting around them with charms of my own, I placed my hand on the back of his neck, holding his lips to mine. He kissed me chastely again before closing his eyes we held each other like this for a bit longer. "I'm doing this to keep you safe Bella, it doesn't concern you."

"It concerns me because it concerns you," I argued.

He huffed, realising he wasn't going to win as Edward leaned back on his heels, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm not telling you and that's that."

I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him. "Fine."

I stormed past him, "oh Bella, don't be ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?!" I screamed, spinning around to glare at him from where he stood in the doorway of our bedroom. "You come to my house covered in blood, then I have to research who you are using the fucking internet because there was no hope in you telling me. What did you want me to be Edward? Did you want me to be your trophy wife? The one you use to make you look good whenever you went to functions? Someone to carry your children so you can have this perfect family image to cover you up? Well, you thought wrong, I will find out what's going on whether you like it or not because I'm good at things like that and I have ways of getting things out of people."

Edward narrowed his eyes, "Are you blackmailing me?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe I am."

His lips twitched before he couldn't stop himself, he smirked, "Go on then, I'd like to see you try to find out."

I turned away from him and started down the stairs into the kitchen, ignoring him when he followed me, spying on my every move as I set up my laptop. I put my earphones in, ignoring him while he chatted away about Christmas but Alice and Rose were coming around to help me put up decorations, I just completely blanked him when he came over, proclaiming to love me. I just rolled my eyes and continued to surf the internet, not really sure what I was doing as he chuckled all the way out of the kitchen.

Getting to my feet, I moved around the island and peeked into the living room, Edward was lounging on the sofa with the TV in as I crept up the stairs to find his phone on our bed. I swooped it up and shoved it into my back pocket as I went back down the stairs to find Edward leaving the living room, he scowled up at me. "When did you go up there?"

"About two minutes ago, I can't find my phone," I informed, Edward scowled.

"It's in the kitchen, isn't it?"

"No, I didn't take it to bed, will you check the living room for me, I'll have another look in the kitchen," I pleaded, fluttering my eyelashes sweetly. He nodded, leaning over to kiss my forehead.

"I love you, you know that, right?" he murmured sweetly, I almost felt bad for stealing his phone. Almost. I nodded and kissed his lips.

"I love you too, I just you would trust me."

"Bella, I do."

I shook my head, "You'd tell me what you were doing if you did."

Edward stared at me with a blank expression and I gestured to the living room, he clicked on and dropped his head, staring at the floor with a saddened gleam to his eyes. I took his phone from my back pocket and tucked it into my bra so he wouldn't be able to feel it. I hurried into the kitchen and pretended to search before I swooped it off the kitchen side, "I've found it, Edward!"

"Okay love," he called back but his tone was monotonous, bare and void. I felt sick to my stomach but I couldn't care, I needed to do my research. I took my laptop and the cable and rushed into the lounge, shutting the door silently and not even lighting the room. I didn't open the curtains because that would mean light. I set the laptop up in a place were the light couldn't reach the door, I took Edward's phone from my bra and searched his texts, luckily, there were no texts from other women, that settled my heart and mind.

However, there were text messages from Aro, Emmett and some guy called Garrett. I must have met him at the wedding but I had been off my face at the time so I couldn't remember. I knew that if anyone looking at me would think I looked like a ghost, I felt my face go white and all the blood drained from my face when I realised who they were talking about. He was worrying, as Edward does but that wasn't what made me white, what made me go pale was the fact they were talking about killing someone. I closed my eyes, knowing that I would have to live with it if I was going to be with Edward, he knew I loved him but I just needed to remember, they deserved it in Edward's eyes and I trusted his judgement.

I locked his phone, tucking it back into my bra just before the door swung open. My eyes snapped up and Edward scowled, flipping on the lights, "Why are you sitting in the dark?"

"I like the dark," I stated.

"You're not a vampire, Bella," he informed sarcastically, I rolled my eyes until I realised he was dressed, tie and all. "Anyway, have you seen my phone?"

I shook my head, "didn't you throw it on the bed upstairs?"

"I've just been up and looked," he informed, staring at me. I pulled my face at him.

"If I go up there now and find it, I want to know what's going on."

"Bella-"

"That's the only deal I'm going for," Oh Bella, you sly dog, I was mentally congratulating myself but I knew full well that in a few minutes, he was going to click on that I was hiding something but I was going to keep it as secretive as I possibly could. I got my feet, running my hand over my bum and moving my laptop on to the coffee table in the centre of the room.

Finally sighing, Edward mumbled, "Okay."

I shoved him out of the way and stomped up the stairs, he left four steps behind us as I scratched my chest and knew that he was going to be watching my every move. I entered our room, bending down on my side of the bed and pretending to look under it, I huffed angrily, moving around the opposite side and bending down as I tucked my hand into my bra and pretended to snatch his phone off the floor by his side of the bed. I held it up into the air, he arched his eyebrow, "you must have shook it off the bed when you moved the quilt."

"Uh huh," he sarcastically smiled, "or you've had it this entire time."

I scoffed, "Oh yeah because I really want your phone."

"Bella," his tone was warning but condescending.

I glared at him, "I'm not a child, I'm your wife." I tossed his phone on to the bed, "You know what, do what you fucking want, I don't even want to fucking know. I get questioned on every little thing I fucking do and yet you can't be bothered to trust me with something that fucking affects me but once again, you can't be assed to fucking tell me so do what you fucking want, I don't give a fuck anymore."

I shoved him out of the way and stomped down the stairs and into the living room, I got on the sofa, taking my own phone out of my pocket and texting Rosalie. I heard Edward coming down the stairs at a much slower pace. I flicked through the channels, ignoring Edward as he shouted, "I'm going out, I'll see you later." I didn't turn, pretended not to hear him, "I love you."

Still, I ignored him as I heard the front door slamming, causing me to jump.

**~ B.D **~

It was nearly eleven o'clock when I started to get worried, even though I was drunk. Rose could tell I was starting to panic, thinking Edward wasn't going to come home. I looked to her, even in my drunken state and started to cry, "What if something has happened to him?"

"Just call him," she slurred at me.

"No," I yelled in a horrified voice, "We're arguing."

"Let's just go make some food and talk," she suggested, I shrugged my shoulders as we stumbled into the kitchen. I wondered if I'd locked the voice after letting Rose in but I couldn't remember, I sat at the island as Rose rummaged through my freezer, "You have some good shit in this freezer, oh my god, you have frozen chips, lets have frozen chips, they are great, jizz worthy food. Lets cook some pizza, ooh, do you think Edward has any weed about? I want to get high like the stars."

"I thought you were quitting that shit?" I questioned, she shrugged her shoulders and went rummaging through my drawers for a pair of scissors before she stopped. She pulled out a shot gun from the drawer and a row of bullets, my eyes widened as I felt my heart pounding, she turned to me with the gun and started to laugh hysterically.

"Let's go shoot some shit!"

I laughed but shook my head as I heard the front door opening, "No Rose, I think Edward is home."

I took the gun but then I realised something was off about those footsteps, they were too light to be Emmett's but too heavy to be Edward's. He wouldn't send Garrett or Aro without calling me first, I loaded the gun, which is really difficult in a dunken state as the footsteps stopped, I shushed Rose who realised what was wrong, she grabbed a rolling pin and I stared at her incredulously, she shrugged her shoulders. "Better than nothing."

"Rose, wait here," I ordered softly, I went down the corridor to find it weirdly empty but then something shifted, I whirled around and shot twice for the burly man to drop in a heap on the floor. I ran into the kitchen to find Rose on the floor, the back of her head was bleeding but not enough for it to be a gun shot, just like someone had hit her hard on the head. Then I felt someone grab my arm, I elbowed hard whoever it was in the face, whirling around and smashing the butt of my gun into his nose.

However, as he fell, the blade of his knife sliced the skin on my forearm but not enough to kill me as I lifted the gun and shot him once in the forehead. I breathed raggedly, the scent of the blood filling my nostrils making me dizzy, I turned quickly, shaking Rose who rolled over with a groan, sitting up and pressing her hand to her head and started to cry, "I have blood in my hair."

"Oh wow Rose, my house is broken into and your more worried about your own blood in your hair," I muttered sarcastically as I heard the door opening again.

"What the fuck - BELLA!"

I got to my feet but using my arms to lift me up, I gasped in pain, letting out a little cry as Edward rushed into the room, taking a look at the man with the bullet wound in his head before he caught sight of me and Rose on the floor, Emmett came barreling in after him. Rose got to her feet shakily, bending down and helping me up, she kept her arm around me as I sarcastically smiled, "Welcome home."

Then I fainted.

When I awoke, I was in my bed with a bandage wrapped tightly around my forearm, I groaned and went to roll over but a gentle hand forced me back. I turned my head to see Edward lying beside me, a pained expression on his face and a sad gleam to his eyes. "Hey."

"Hey," he responded in a whisper. "Are you hurting?"

I shook my head, "No, surprisingly, although I could really do with some hot chocolate right now. Thanks for the gun, by the way."

"Thank Emmett," his eyes hardened, "If he hadn't," Edward closed his eyes and I knew he was blaming himself. I cupped his cheek in my hand, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I'm okay," I murmured in response, leaning in to kiss him again and this time he responded to my kiss. My hands tangled in his hair and we rolled over so he was now hovering over me, pressing his lips harder against mine as I felt my legs wrapping with ease around his waist, I could feel my ankles crossing at the ankles, holding him to me so he didn't have chance to feel any remorse for what happened last night.

He tilted his head back slightly, "I'm not having sex with you Bella."

I huffed, "Why?"

"Because you're hurt."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine Edward," I took his hair tighter in my hand and brought his lips back down to mine, Edward groaned against my lips as I slowly released one of my hands from his hair, dragging it lazily down the front of his chest, unbuttoning each button as I went along. I finally slid my arms underneath his shirt, sliding that and his jacket away from him. I threw them to the ground as Edward hovered over me, our lips joing back together as Edward's hands slid beneath my shirt.

Hook, line and sinker.

**~ B.D ~**

**27th December 2013**

"Girlies, my feet are hurting," I informed Rose and Alice as I sat down in the restaurant, looking over my feet with disdain as Rose slid into the seat beside me. She'd been quiet all afternoon, probably because she'd worried about the way I'd been throwing up this morning. Of course, her reasons were her own and if Rose wanted to worry in silence, then I wouldn't stop her unless she started to get overbearing.

"A black Martini, Bella?" Alice suggested, I nodded enthusiastically.

"No," Rose snapped, Alice frowned, I was confused, I thought those two had made some sort of truce for my benefit but clearly that wasn't the case. "You can have lemonade."

I pulled my face, "I don't like lemonade."

"Pepsi then," Rose mumbled, I looked to Alice who shrugged her shoulder. I sighed heavily, leaning my head against Rose's shoulder. I felt her tilt her head to the same side as me, her cheek pressing against my hair as I sighed, closing my eyes as I felt the slight pains in my stomach. They'd been there for the past week but it was a good pain, a warning pain I suppose. I ran my hand across my stomach as I noticed Alice was staring at me before she froze with the three drinks in her hands as she stared at me. "Is she having a shit or something? I want my drink."

"Rose, what is wrong with you?" I demanded, finally snapping as her head whipped around.

She narrowed her eyes, "you want black Martini when you're pregnant, you can't do things like that, you need to protect the baby."

I felt my eyes widen and I laughed humourlessly, "Whoa, Rose, I'm not pregnant."

"You've been sick all week and then fine later on, you are losing your temper every five minutes and you keep getting stomach pains," Rose informed, I rolled my eyes.

"That does not suggest that I-"

"You finished your period on the 29th of November, 28 days ago Bella, you were meant to come on this morning and you haven't," Rose stated seriously, I felt my face becoming a blank mask as we stared at each other just as Alice placed the drinks on the table. She had this serious look on her face as she slid into the seat beside Rose, looking a little awkward as she tucked her black hair behind her ear. "Think about it Bella, you and Edward have been at it like rabbits."

"That doesn't mean I'm pregnant," I whispered but it was weak.

"Look, we can go to the store and buy some tests and head home after we've eaten," Alice suggested gently, "the worst thing you can do is lose your temper with each other. At the end of the day, Bella, this is your choice, I won't say anything to my parents or Edward, it's your body and you know how it works."

Rose turned to glare at her incredulously, "Are you kidding? If she is pregnant, she won't have an abortion, one because she doesn't have it in her and two because I will skin her alive if she even thinks of killing that baby."

"There might not even be a baby," I mumbled, feeling the tears coming over me.

"Let's get those tests and find out," Rose stated, downing her drink and getting up as she hurried out of the restaurant.

We arrived at home to hear the sound of Emmett's booming laughter, I snatched the bags with the tests in and shoved them in one of my enclosed shopping bags. Aro came from the kitchen and smiled tentatively at me, "Afternoon girls."

"Hey Aro," Alice waved, "Where's Edward?"

"Oh he's in the lounge with Em and Garrett, they are playing cards, I'm just going to pee," Aro informed, I stuck my head around the door to see Edward had a beer in front of him. I moved over, wrapping my arms around Edward who hummed, turning to kiss my cheek but never taking his eyes off the cards in his hands. Garrett clicked his tongue and I glanced at his cards.

"What game?"

"Bullshit."

"Two threes," Garrett informed.

"He's lying," I murmured fiercely in Edward's ear.

"BULLSHIT!" Edward snapped quickly, Garrett huffed and shot me a look before clicking on.

"Hey, that's cheating, get out of the room Mrs. Cullen," Garrett commanded laughing, Edward placed his cards face down on the table to turn to me and wrap his arms around my waist, pressing his lips against mine, I hummed against his lips.

"Hi," I murmured.

"Hey, what did you buy?"

"Clothes, shoes, clothes," I stated with a shrug, Edward nodded, "I spent some of your money."

"Our money," he corrected with a stern look.

"Our money," I repeated, "Alice and Rose are waiting upstairs, I'll be back in a bit."

Edward nodded and went back to his cards, I legged it up the stairs to where Rose and Alice were in my bedroom, nine boxes laid out across my bed. I snatched them up and went into the bathroom, Rose came in with me, leaving the door wide open and not even caring. She took six back, "You don't want all of them at once you idiot."

"I'm not an idiot," I warned.

"You didn't even keep track of your period!"

"I'm slightly weirded out that you're keeping track of my period."

"I'm your best friend, it's a right of passage, now quit talking and pee on that fucking stick!" Rose yelled, Alice quickly shushed her but Rose went back into my room, coming back as I laid the first one on the towel and forced myself to pee on the second. She handed me the carton of cranberry juice and it worked almost instantly. Once the first three were done, Alice brought another two while Rose leaned against the sink, folding her arms across her chest as Edward entered.

"Get another," I asked Alice softly.

"Another one of these?" The rich velvet voice came from behind Alice, I stared at him over her head as he caught sight of the six laid out on the towel in front of us. He was holding two above his head as I took my bottom lip between my teeth as Rose leant over the ones laid out on the floor. "Are you...were you even going to tell me?"

I nodded, scared of him, "Of course I was, when I found out, I just didn't think it was good conversation while your friends are downstairs."

"Bella-"

"Rose not now," I snapped, turning back to Edward who took it out of the box, "I don't need to pee."

"You're gonna fucking pee on this one and this one," Edward demanded.

"I don't need to pee."

"Well force one out."

"Look, I've already forced out seven-"

"Guys-"

"We have to know Bella, so we can call the doctor."

"Why would we need to do that?"

"Scans and shit, Bella, fucking hell-"

"Guys-"

"Don't swear in front of the baby Edward," Alice chided her brother, slapping him hard on the arm as he pulled his face, his sense slightly blurred considering he'd been drinking.

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" All three of us screeched at Rose as we turned to see her holding the first stick in the air.

Two clear lines stared back at me.

* * *

**You knew it was coming, you just didn't know when. No more drunken Bella in this story, maybe a bit more drunken Edward and there will be a lemon in the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave me some love.**

**OH! And if you didn't know, I've started another mafia story called Lost at Midnight, set in the 50s. Edward is going to be like Danny from Grease, only a lot sexier and a whole lot more dangerous.**

**Love you all and thank you for reading**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**

**Love you all and thank you for reading**


End file.
